El sabor de sus labios
by InTheSnow
Summary: Cuando vio caer a Teresa Lisbon por aquel precipicio su mundo cayó con ella y su vida volvió a desmoronarse.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí llego con una nueva historia que me traía de cabeza durante las navidades. Tuve mi época Jisbon, también...Espero que la disfruten. A lo largo del día iré actualizando el resto, espero jeje. **Hoy es mi cumple¡ **Así que me apetecía publicar algo ;)

**The Mentalist **no me pertenece.

Bueno, les dejo leyendo ;D. Espero que les guste¡

Abrazos.

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo I_**

Cuando vio caer a Teresa Lisbon por aquel precipicio su mundo cayó con ella y su vida volvió a desmoronarse.

**OoO**

_Lisbon corrió tras el detenido a través de la maleza jurando para sí misma que no iba a escapársele. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y no volvería a hacerlo. Esa rubita de los Marshall no iba a reírse de ella. No. _

_El tipo aparecía y desaparecía entre los árboles. Lo perdía y lo volvía a encontrar. "Maldita rata". _

_Ella tenía entrenamiento. Podía correr, la adrenalina circulaba por todo su cuerpo, todas esas sustancias naturales, su cerebro segregando dopamina, su ritmo cardíaco aumentando. No era un problema. No estaba cansada. Pero odiaba correr, odiaba el juego del gato y el ratón. _

_Siguió corriendo y corriendo. Sabía que cuando parara bruscamente su cuerpo tendría una serie de molestias, la respiración, la falta de aire y durante un momento sentiría náuseas y el corazón querría salirle por la garganta. Pero en ese momento se sentía tan enérgica, perfectamente capaz de ir tras él, sin nada que la parara. Así que en ese momento se concentró únicamente en su objetivo: el hombre greñudo, con camiseta blanca sin mangas y blusa azul que corría delante de ella. _

_Teresa Lisbon sólo esperaba que al final del camino estuvieran los chicos aguardando para coger al tipo y respaldarla a ella. Pero lo que la agente encontró al final del camino fue una desagradable, y un tanto dolorosa, sorpresa. Un encuentro inesperado. Mientras corría, prácticamente todo lo que podía oír eran sus propias respiraciones ahogadas, sus pisadas sobre las hojas, las ramas de los árboles que al pasar apartaba de un manotazo…y por supuesto el helicóptero de la policía. _

_Agente y fugitivo desembocaron en un claro al final del camino, pero inconscientes del peligro, ninguno de los dos paró. Estaban tan concentrados en su propia tarea que cuando pudieron darse cuenta no lo hicieron. Demasiado tarde. _

_El corría, ella corría justo detrás, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Veloz como iba se abalanzó sobre el tipo haciendo un último esfuerzo cuando lo tuvo a mano. Pero el impulso y la velocidad, fueron demasiado; la cercanía de un acantilado que no vieron venir, determinante de los segundos siguientes. Inevitablemente cayeron. _

**OoO**

El helicóptero de la policía sobrevolaba el acantilado en que desembocaba el pequeño bosque. Allí los árboles, incluso de día, impedían que Cho viera a su jefa corriendo tras Jeremy Holston, el sospechoso al que desde esa misma mañana estaban buscando en una carrera de obstáculos. El tipo era realmente escurridizo. Finalmente habían dado con él en una pequeña ciudad. Lisbon se había bajado del coche y se había introducido sin pensarlo en la arboleda con su Glock 9 Mm. en la cintura y un chaleco antibalas. Cho se hallaba encaramado en el helicóptero de la policía a la caza y captura del fugitivo, junto a un excitado Jane, en el otro extremo. Por la dirección que había tomado era el único lugar por el que podría salir de la espesura.

- ¿Tenéis siempre que llevar tantas armas? –Jane preguntó horrorizado ante la visión de su amigo cargando un rifle. La puerta del helicóptero estaba abierta, cosa que hacía que temiera aún más – Ay, madre – susurró rodando los ojos.

- Suelen persuadir a los malos – comentó siempre inexpresivo.

- Ya, claro – enarcó las cejas.

Unos minutos y el agente vio desde las alturas las dos figuras saliendo velozmente una detrás de la otra.

- Ahí están – gritó para hacerse oír bajo el ruido del aparato - ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No están parando– se podía notar el desconcierto en la voz del hombre, aunque no en su rostro. Hizo una señal al piloto – Baja.

El piloto lo hizo y el helicóptero descendió unos metros. Lisbon recorría la explanada metros antes de llegar al abismo.

- Casi lo tiene. Vamos.

Y lo tenía. En un último intento se lanzó hacia el hombre cayendo totalmente de lleno sobre él. Lo tenía. Pero fue justo ese impulso lo que hizo que irremediablemente los dos se precitaran al vacío.

Todo fue rápido, demasiado.

- ¡Lisbon! – el asiático gritó alarmando a Jane.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – su preocupación crecía por momentos. Él no podía ver lo que Cho veía.

El agente volvió a gritarle al piloto. Dejó el rifle a un lado y se asomó. Jane, asustado, pegó la nariz al cristal de su ventana intentando ver algo. No oía nada, y su posición, con el movimiento del aparato, no le dejaba mucho margen de visión, pero pudo ver la escena a intervalos.

Lisbon estaba cayendo por aquel inmenso acantilado. Estaba cayendo y nadie podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Debajo, el mar la acogería, pero no de una forma muy agradable. El hombre junto a ella también caía, pero poco le importaba a Jane la suerte que corriera un ladrón asesino.

- Dios – susurró para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a su amigo, pues si alguien podía hacer algo no era él mismo, congelado e impactado como estaba – Cho, haz algo. ¡Cho!

- Mierda.

Ante la impotente y horrorizada mirada de los dos hombres Teresa Lisbon cayó finalmente al agua estrellándose bruscamente contra el furioso mar. Por suerte, el choque no había sido contra las rocas. El impulso tomado al correr y el salto hacia el hombre habían hecho que la agente cayera lejos del borde del acantilado, lejos de las rocas. Un punto positivo en todo aquel suceso que aun sin haber tenido final ponía a Jane en la peor de las situaciones. La vio caer, y la vio sumergirse en la marea, fría y profunda.

- Ponte lo más cerca que puedas – Cho seguía intentando buscar una solución, mientras Jane, con la mirada clavada en el ventanuco, no podía más que pensar en prepararse para otra desgracia, otra muerte en su trágica existencia, otra tumba que no visitaría, otros recuerdos que le acosarían día y noche, en la luz y en la oscuridad, en la soledad del ático del CBI, torturándolo constantemente el pensamiento de lo que había sido su vida, lo que podía haber sido y lo que ahora nunca sería. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz del hombre que estaba a su lado, tan preocupado como él, tratando de hacer algo.

El piloto bajó todo lo que el aparato le permitió y comenzaron a sobrevolar la zona en la que la mujer había caído, pendientes del momento en que emergiera del agua. Pero ninguno de los dos apareció. No vieron aparecer al tipo al que perseguían, y tampoco la vieron a ella.

- Agente Cho, tenemos que volver – le anunció el piloto – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Era verdad habían pasado mucho tiempo en esa zona. Muchos minutos escudriñando el mar en busca de la agente senior sin obtener resultado alguno.

- Está bien – gritó – Vuelve arriba.

El aparato comenzó su ascenso hasta llevarlos a lo alto del mortífero acantilado. Una vez en la explanada, y el motor detenido, el agente bajó y sacó el móvil.

- Agente Hightower, tenemos un problema.

"_¿Un problema?",_ pensó Jane. Esto no era un problema, era algo mucho peor, se decía a sí mismo mientras bajaba del helicóptero, horrorizado, sin poder articular palabra y una debilidad en las piernas que casi le impedía andar. Mientras escuchaba a su amigo explicar la situación a quien ahora era su superior, la recia Madeleine, se acercó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo entre el horror y la confusión, con los ojos desorbitados puestos en el mar, tan azul, tan oscuro desde esa altura que sería imposible ver nada.

- No, no hay rastro. Claro. Sí – decía Cho - ¿Luz verde? Gracias, jefa.

Cho se dirigió al helicóptero. Hightower les daba luz verde para obtener todos los recursos que necesitaran para encontrar a su compañera. El piloto por radio, y el agente con su móvil, avisaron a toda la gente que se les ocurrió podían colaborar en la búsqueda.

- Me da igual. Quiero a los de salvamento, a los guardacostas, al equipo de submarinistas, y socorristas de piscina si hace falta. Una agente del CBI está en el agua probablemente siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Les necesito ahora – dicho ésto colgó.

- Agente, un helicóptero viene a relevarme y los guardacostas están de camino.

- Gracias.

Se quedó allí, tras Jane, observándolo en el borde del precipicio sin saber qué decirle.

Cuando Van Pelt llegó, el consultor seguía en el mismo sitio y no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Preocupada, sabiendo cómo aquello podía afectarle, se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro afectuosamente. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y ella luchaba para que no salieran. No podía consolar a Jane si ella estaba llorando también. Lisbon era algo así como más que una amiga para él. No tenía muy claro en qué sentido, pero sabía que aquello podía afectarle mucho más que a cualquiera de ellos.

- Jane, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con un hilo de voz vacilante – Deberías…Creo que deberías apartarte de ahí.

- Sí, tienes razón – de pronto parecía haber salido de un trance. Y se fue sin más. Van Pelt no volvió a verle en toda la tarde.

Pasaron horas buscando a Lisbon pero no apareció, tampoco lo hizo el hombre que cayó con ella; y puesto que era trabajo de rescate, poco (o nada) podía hacer el resto del equipo para ayudar. Cuanto más se metían en busca de resultados, peor ponían la situación para las personas que realmente estaban trabajando. Pero pasar el tiempo en la oficina sin poder hacer nada mientras Lisbon corría una suerte incierta era la peor de las torturas para ellos. Van Pelt estaba en la oficina rellenando informes, mirando archivos inútiles en el ordenador; Rigsby, se daba paseos por la oficina, por la cocina, comía compulsivamente y le daba vueltas a una pequeña pelota en sus manos; Cho llamaba insistentemente a las personas al mando en el acantilado para informarse, pero ya se negaban a darle información. Un poco después de las siete de la tarde les habían echado a él y a Rigsby del lugar.

Los dos agentes habían estado coordinando con la policía, los guardacostas y los submarinistas en el acantilado. Cuantos menos progresos hacían más nerviosos se ponían y más agobiaban a los rescatadores, que acabaron quejándose y Hightower, a su vez, enviándoles a la oficina. Jane fue el que más tiempo permaneció allí, en lo alto del acantilado mirando frustrado cómo ni un solo atisbo de Teresa Lisbon salía a la superficie. Nadie pudo impedirle quedarse. Hightower ni siquiera lo intentó.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer y poco a poco el cielo ennegreció y el mar se volvió mucho más azul, mucho más oscuro, los guardacostas comenzaron a encender las luces de las lanchas y enormes linternas independientes.

Jane se dio por vencido y se marchó, tomando conciencia de lo inútil que sería que estuviera ahí sin hacer nada mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Con sus antecedentes había aprendido a no hacerse ilusiones, a no mantener más esperanzas de las necesarias. No iba a hacer esto. No iba a torturarse pensando que en cualquier momento Lisbon surgiría del agua, mojada, exhausta, con hipotermia, pero viva y quejándose de aquel tipo que la había obligado a lanzarse por un precipicio y caer al frío océano, porque si Lisbon había muerto quería hacerse la idea, para poder asimilarlo, para que un nuevo ataque no le llevara derecho a un sanatorio mental otra vez.

Había querido estar hasta el último momento para recibirla con una manta y bromear con ella al descubrirla sana y salva, pero con el paso de las horas en aquella cima, el aire frío azotándole, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la roca y el olor salado llenando sus fosas nasales se había rendido.

Tumbado en su sofá con los ojos cerrados fingía dormir para que Van Pelt no continuara mirándolo con tanta pena. No podía evitar pensar en ella. En Lisbon. Llevaba meses evitándola casi ignorándola, escondiéndose en ese maldito ático y marchándose en cuanto terminaban con el trabajo, y todo para que John el Rojo no notara un acercamiento entre ellos, la confianza creciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. Y al final, moriría en un accidente. Irónico. Pero ella tenía razón, la había tenido todo el tiempo. Era policía y cualquier ataque, en cualquier lugar, en un caso cualquiera podía costarle la vida. Unas veces lograba salir del aprieto y otras no. Y eso había pasado esta vez. Un terrible accidente que nadie podía haber previsto y que la agente no pudo evitar. Ella misma lo había dicho "_no puedes salvarme de todo, Jane_". No podía. Esto lo demostraba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

:) Siento haber tardado tanto, he estado ocupada, y haciendo cambios en el fic, y para esto último he contado con la inestimable ayuda de Lucyyh (agradecimiento infiltrado aquí).

Gracias por reviews, lista de favoritos, etc.

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo...

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo II**_

**oOoOo**

Era tarde cuando Hightower entró en la sala haciendo que todos dejaran a un lado lo que hacían para prestarle la máxima atención, emocionados y nerviosos ante noticias nuevas. Jane se incorporó a toda prisa, quedando sentado en el sofá.

Hightower se detuvo frente a sus agentes con gesto serio y el aspecto sobrio que la caracterizaba.

- Agentes – su tono les hizo ponerse en modo de alarma. Van Pelt abrió la boca y Rigsby interrumpió con descaro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La instó a hablar con evidente impaciencia - ¿Qué pasa?

- Si me deja continuar se lo explicaré – dijo seria – No hemos encontrado a nadie aún. Ambos siguen desaparecidos y por esta noche van a dejar de buscarlos. Se ha desatado una tormenta que está dificultando las labores de búsqueda, el oleaje es muy fuerte y no pueden continuar. Se han visto obligados a dejarlo hasta que el temporal amaine. En cuanto esto suceda los equipos estarán saliendo nuevamente.

Parecía que estaba dando el parte meteorológico. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la cabeza suficientemente fría como para entender que bajo aquellas circunstancias adversas poco se podía hacer. No estaba en las manos de los rescatadores ni de sus superiores.

- ¿Y ya está? – Le tocó el turno a Cho de hacer recriminaciones - ¿Se rinden?

- No he dicho eso, Kimball.

- Cuanto más tiempo pase menos probabilidades hay de encontrarla.

- No se puede hacer nada por la agente Lisbon en estas circunstancias.

- Genial – discutió el agente – cuando las labores de rescate se reanuden podría estar en México.

- ¿Podría no ser tan agorero, agente? – Pidió la mujer – Ahora, no tengo nada más que decir salvo que se vayan a casa por esta noche. Hablaremos mañana.

- No nos vamos hasta que no haya noticias de la jefa, jefa – intervino Wayne.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué le pasa a esta unidad? – Preguntó a nadie en particular – ¿Tanto les cuesta seguir una orden?

- Con el debido respeto, agente Hightower, Lisbon es nuestra jefa – dijo Van Pelt suavemente – necesitamos saber que está bien.

- Y lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, yo también quiero tenerla de vuelta. Créanme. Pero no podemos hacer más. En cuanto la tormenta amaine habrá tres lanchas motoras y dos grupos de submarinistas en su busca.

Hubo una pausa que Hightower no dudó en aprovechar para continuar.

- No quiero agentes muertos de cansancio, que se quedan dormidos sobre el escritorio, que si caminan es gracias al café. Eso va por vosotros – paseó la vista por cada uno de sus agentes deteniéndose unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, de modo que sus palabras estuvieran calando en ellos - A casa. Todos. Ya. Nos veremos mañana.

Los agentes aceptaron silenciosamente aquella orden que se les imponía. Y antes de que una palabra más fuera dicha Jane se levantó y se marchó. Todos le siguieron con la mirada ignorando el camino que iba a tomar.

Pasaron muchos días y muchas noches y Lisbon seguía sin aparecer. Y no apareció.

**OoO**

Había pasado una semana y media cuando encontraron el cadáver de la agente. Excepto su reticente equipo, la mayoría de compañeros y superiores la habían dado ya por muerta incluso antes de encontrar el cuerpo. Pero lo habían hecho. Lo encontraron, días después, perdido en el mar. Y desde entonces, su familia disponía los preparativos del funeral. Un funeral que se oficiaría conforme a todos los honores de un agente fenecido en el cumplimiento del deber. Todos los halagos, todos los elogios, toda la distinción que una agente como Teresa Lisbon merecía.

_- Agentes, tengo malas noticias – anunció Hightower una mañana delante del equipo y su cara, afectada como no lo había estado nunca, les hizo desde el principio prepararse para lo peor – Esta mañana han encontrado el cuerpo de la agente Lisbon. Está muerta. Lo lamento. _

_Permaneció durante segundos de pie, mientras las reacciones del equipo se hacían visibles ante ella. _

_Van Pelt de inmediato soltó un grito que murió rápidamente en su garganta a la vez que sus ojos de niña se llenaban de lágrimas, importándole bien poco que una agente de rango superior estuviera presenciando la escena; Rigsby se levantó de un salto, incrédulo, ceñudo, observando cada rasgo de su superior que le indicara que aquello no era tal como lo había explicado. Pero lo era, y su cara fue pasando de la sorpresa al abatimiento en pocos segundos, mientras, sin un ápice de remordimiento ni vergüenza por la presencia de la agente, se acercó a la llorosa y desconsolada Van Pelt para poner una mano sobre su hombro; y Cho… Cho simplemente no podía articular palabra. Inmóvil e incapaz de decir nada, se limitó a mirar a Hightower, aceptando la situación. Él había sido soldado. Había aprendido a aceptar ese tipo de cosas. _

_- Quiero ver el cuerpo – soltó de pronto Jane, en cuya presencia nadie parecía haber reparado hasta que se pronunció de manera brusca._

_- Patrick, eso no va a ser posible. Lo lamento – extrañamente había signos de haber llorado en el rostro a menudo impasible de la agente Hightower – Su cuerpo… ha pasado mucho tiempo en el agua. No es agradable. Yo misma he tenido que identificarla y te aseguro que no querría pasar por eso otra vez. _

_- ¿Lo saben sus hermanos? – preguntó Cho. _

_- Sí, los he llamado antes y vendrán para el funeral. Será dentro de cuatro días. De momento, iros a casa y descansad lo que podáis. _

_Los agentes asintieron amargamente y la mujer se marchó a su despacho. Pero ellos no supieron qué hacer. Cho miraba a sus compañeros sin saber qué decir, Rigsby le devolvía la mirada lleno de preocupación, lleno de preguntas, aún sosteniendo a Van Pelt con un brazo. Pero el peor de todos era Jane, que tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la estancia._

_Una vez más Patrick Jane salió del CBI, sin dar ninguna explicación, con pasos lentos y erráticos, sin un lugar determinado al que acudir, sin saber qué hacer. La sensación de pérdida se apoderaba de él. Lisbon parecía ser su nexo con el mundo, con la realidad. Su venganza lo consumía de tal manera que sólo cuando estaba trabajando con ella en un caso podía sentir ese soplo de vida corriendo a través de su cuerpo, las cosas buenas y no tan buenas en él y a su alrededor, y no sólo ese vacío que reinaba en su cuerpo y en su pecho, y ese nombre siempre en su cabeza: John el Rojo, y ese pensamiento siempre llenando su mente: venganza. Junto a ella las cosas se volvían menos frías, menos duras, mucho más fáciles…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

**oOoOo**

Y el día del funeral llegó, pero él no asistió. Por más que Van Pelt le insistió y que Rigsby le dijo lo mucho que significaría para "la jefa", como él la llamaba la mayoría del tiempo, Jane se negó en rotundo y nadie fue capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario. Sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y el mentón apoyado en una mano guardó silencio hasta que los vio alejarse. Permaneció las horas en la Brigada "trabajando" hasta que, incapaz de apartar todos los pensamientos pesimistas y oscuros de su mente decidió ahogar las penas en un viejo amigo, poco saludable y con el que ya había tenido encontronazos en el pasado, pero que de alguna manera le ayudaría a pasar el mal trago a lo largo de los días siguientes. Y sabía de sobra que Lisbon guardaba una botella en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Aquella que siempre miraba y después de pensárselo una o dos veces decidía no abrir, quizás guardándola para una mejor ocasión, o tal vez evitando hacer de aquello un hábito que luego no pudiera controlar. A ella no le importaría que se la bebiera en su honor. De alguna manera debía honrarla.

Y con ese pensamiento entró en el despacho, miró alrededor formándose una imagen de todas aquellas pertenencias que aún sus hermanos no habían ido a recoger, tomó la botella de whisky y el vaso y se dejó caer en la silla al frente del escritorio. Era curioso que ni una sola vez, en tres años, se hubiera sentado en ese lugar. No sabía si se trataba de respetar su intimidad o del hecho de que si ella le hubiera pillado sentado allí habría sido hombre muerto casi al instante.

Llenó el vaso y tomó su contenido de un trago que bajó quemando por su garganta, golpeó el vaso contra la mesa y volvió a llenarlo, pero esta vez antes de vaciar su contenido cogió la foto del escritorio y la observó. Un perro. Ni siquiera llegó a preguntarle si era de ella o de quién era. En realidad, por mucho que le hiciera creer que podía leer su mente y no había pensamiento suyo que se le resistiera, o que conocía cada uno de sus gustos y hábitos, era mentira. No sabía nada de ella. No toda la historia, de cualquier forma. No las cosas que verdaderamente importaban. ¿Y por qué?, podía hacerse esa pregunta de miles de formas pero sólo una respuesta le venía a la mente: por John el Rojo. Temía conocer demasiado de ella, intimar, o incluso que su soledad y su tristeza le hicieran confundir sentimientos en algún momento de especial vulnerabilidad, con el único final posible, dolor y sufrimiento. Casi le pasa con Sophie. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por un momento. Estuvo a punto de llamarla cientos de veces cuando pensó que era lo que necesitaba, cuando pensaba que iba recaer en aquel agujero negro de desesperación. Pero aquello fue antes de que se impusiera el objetivo que luego marcó toda su vida y cada uno de los pasos a seguir. Y antes de Teresa. Ella parecía haber marcado un antes y un después en aquel extraño juego en que su vida se había convertido. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas para ser sólo compañeros o jefa y subordinado. Nunca se trató de eso. Era un quid pro quo, una especie de balanza equilibrada… Funcionaban bien juntos. Y aún así se resistía a profundizar y se negaba a dejarla entrar en su vida. Así nunca conocería demasiado de ella y tampoco mostraría demasiado de sí mismo, de modo que no habría dolor. O eso había pensado, porque, al final, el dolor llegó igual.

Sabía que no hablaba con sus hermanos, o al menos con uno de ellos y que casi nunca los veía. No sabía el por qué.

Sabía que le gustaba el deporte. No sabía cuáles exactamente o los que practicaba en el instituto.

Sabía que había tenido una fuerte unión con Samuel Bosco, pero no sabía a qué nivel.

En realidad, Patrick Jane, no había hecho más que arañar la superficie de lo que era la compleja vida de su amiga.

En cualquier caso, Lisbon había sido una de las mujeres más fuertes e increíbles que habían pasado por su vida. Era divertida y sarcástica, astuta y valiente, firme pero a la vez de un atormentado pasado que la hacía vulnerable en ocasiones. Era bondadosa y protectora. Y, como su viejo "amigo" Walter Mashburn, había dicho en una ocasión, hacía algún tiempo (y sin duda con mucho acierto) la agente Lisbon poseía una intensidad atormentada que la hacía bastante irresistible.

Una vez más levantó el vaso, lo alzó hacia delante, en honor a la agente, y lo vació de un solo trago.

Tres horas después, con la botella tan vacía como el corazón y un regusto a alcohol en la boca, decidió que si quería seguir recordando a su compañera y aprendiendo algo acerca de ella el mejor lugar al que podía ir era a su casa, al apartamento de Lisbon. El lugar en que ella pasaba, si bien no la mayoría del tiempo, sí los momentos más íntimos y personales, aquellos que no permitía que nadie invadiera.

Y, para ser honesto, Jane tenía que admitir que no le apetecía estar en el ático vacío y polvoriento, ni en su austero y lúgubre apartamento, no quería estar sólo y tampoco quería estar acompañado. Y por supuesto no tenía ganas de permanecer en el edificio cuando los chicos llegaran. Estar en el apartamento de Lisbon sería lo más parecido a estar con ella, y no había nada que le apeteciera más en aquel momento que estar con ella. Bromear hasta que se pusiera colorada y tartamudeara avergonzada, esperarla en el sofá para comentar el último caso antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su ático… A falta de eso, pasear por su sala de estar y cenar algo en su cocina, abrir sus cajones y recordarla por sus pertenencias y sus fotos, dormir en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas sería casi como estar con ella. El último y patético acto de un hombre solitario al que el destino sacude nuevamente.

De modo que tambaleante y cabizbajo caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hasta su destino. Había dos razones para no haber cogido el coche para ir hasta allí. Una, porque estaba un poco borracho, y dos, porque el aire frío le despejaría los sentidos y le encantaba caminar por las calles de Sacramento cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer. Pasear y pasear, aunque fuera sin rumbo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, tenía un rumbo determinado.

**OoO**

No había previsto la manera de entrar en la casa cuando llegara. Así que de pronto se encontró allí, teniendo que utilizar un truco de película, con altas probabilidades de fracasar; pues sabía que Lisbon, una chica que vivía sola y conociendo los peligros que acechaban, (unido al hecho de que poner una llave bajo el felpudo era casi como una invitación para que un desconocido entrara), no habría sido tan insensata de dejar una llave de repuesto. Pero afortunadamente, su tarjeta identificadora de asesor del CBI abrió la puerta ante él, permitiéndole entrar y ver las maravillas ocultas en aquel lugar, como si de la cámara de los secretos se tratara. Y, por fortuna para él, ningún vecino se percató del allanamiento de morada.

Cuando consiguió entrar, aunque a oscuras, paseó la mirada abarcando todo delante de él, desde la cocina hasta la puerta de la terraza, pasando por su mesa de trabajo, y por las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, allí donde acabaría su recorrido, cuando se quedara dormido en las sábanas aún impregnadas con su olor.

A tientas caminó unos pasos para encender una lámpara de mesa en el recibidor, junto a las fotos de los tres Lisbon menores, que se quedó observando. La luz iluminó de un anaranjado tenue y acogedor una pequeña área a su alrededor. Ese haz de luz en el recibidor y la luz que llegaba a través de las persianas medio cerradas de la terraza era lo único que impedía que el lugar estuviera inmerso en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Respiró profundamente, como si quisiera llenarse de todo el aire y el aroma de aquella casa, como si quisiera guardar en su interior todo lo que la esencia de Lisbon era, antes de perderla para siempre, antes de que aquella casa se vaciara de sus recuerdos y olores, de sus cosas, y sólo quedaran las paredes desnudas y una imagen en su cabeza.

La casa estaba en perfecto estado. No había nada sobre los sillones, ni ropa ni una manta, nada. Todo pulcramente colocado en sus estantes y sus cajas, y en la cocina (la parte de la cocina que podía ver) nada de platos ni vasos, ni fruta, ni pan. Sólo limpieza. Y sin embargo, en su mesa aún había post-its, papeles y carpetas color beige llenas de informes viejos que habían sido leídos y releídos, pertenecientes a casos antiguos que, por alguna razón desconocida para Jane, Teresa sacaba de vez en cuando y leía, quizás para rememorar sus victorias en días en que dejaba de creer que el trabajo que hacía tenía importancia, días de desvelo y pérdida de confianza, o, tal vez, casos sin resolver a los que intentaba encontrar una explicación en sus ratos libres.

Justo cuando se disponía a continuar su paseo por la casa hacia la cocina, su siguiente lugar en el itinerario que había previsto, alguien se abalanzó sobre él por detrás, lo empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Jane golpeándose la cabeza contra éste en el proceso.

Entonces la persona en cuestión lo agarró por la chaqueta y le dio la vuelta golpeando su espalda contra el suelo para después sentarse sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Y podría jurar que ese atacante, que no debía de pesar más que él, porque notaba un peso no muy grande sobre su estómago, lo apuntaba con un arma.

Jane no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Había poca luz y no es que él estuviera en una forma física excelente (ni siquiera buena) como para deshacerse de un atacante que lo pillaba desprevenido y por la espalda. El golpe en un lado de la cabeza, aunque leve, no le permitía enfocar la mirada y sus sentidos estaban reducidos a causa del alcohol.

Pero cuando logró ver a su atacante, los efectos de la borrachera se desvanecieron por completo, su respiración se congeló y su corazón se detuvo.

Durante milésimas de segundo, antes de desmayarse, creyó estar viendo visiones. Aunque sería sin duda la visión más real y más maravillosa que podría tener.

- ¿Lisbon?

- ¿Jane?

Y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

**oOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

:) Me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando la historia; yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola aunque ahora me está trayendo algunos quebraderos de cabeza ;) hum, lo que te viene a la mente de una forma luego toma sus propios caminos mientras lo vas escribiendo así que ahora estoy en uno de esos puntos de casi bloqueo. Y encima mi querida Lucyyh, a la que traía loca con las revisiones, no estará en un tiempo. No sé cómo acabará este fic :S pero espero que lo sigan leyendo como hasta ahora y que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por los reviews; son geniales y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos¡

* * *

**_Capítulo IV_**

**oOoOo**

Patrick Jane despertó un rato después completamente perdido, totalmente desorientado.

Al principio pensó que el whisky le había jugado una mala pasada, que se había quedado dormido en cualquier parte del CBI o en casa de Lisbon. Y allí fue donde despertó: en su casa, con la vista borrosa, dolor de cabeza, mareado… y el alcohol no tenía nada que ver con aquellos síntomas.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda emitiendo un quejido, intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo a la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba tirado aún en el recibidor, recordando haber tenido la visión más espectacular y extraña del mundo, dudando si se estaba volviendo loco, si el alcohol había sido el culpable, o si definitivamente había estado soñando todo el tiempo. De pronto, la extraña visión se materializó y frente a él se arrodillo su jefa, su compañera, su amiga Teresa Lisbon.

Durante segundos la miró estupefacto, incapaz de articular palabra o de cerrar la boca que se le había quedado medio abierta de la impresión.

Ella parecía tan normal, tan real. Sin embargo, no supo lo real que era hasta que la chica abrió la boca confundiéndolo más aún.

- ¡Joder Jane! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi te mato.

Él se incorporó con cierta dificultad a la vez que ella se apartaba para dejarle espacio.

- Te he traído hielo…para la cabeza- dijo señalando su cabeza e intentando acercárselo.

Pero entonces como si una especie de descarga eléctrica le hubiera sacudido de pies a cabeza, Jane se levantó de un saltó pegándose a la pared tras él, separándose lo más posible de ella.

- Jane, deja de jugar – le espetó en voz baja. Incluso parecía estar furiosa.

Allí estaba él aterrado, confundido, acorralado en una esquina mirando a una mujer a la que creía muerta.

- No deberías estar aquí – susurró ella con lástima.

- No te acerques a mí – soltó de pronto apuntándola con un brazo estirado que terminaba en un dedo acusador, separándose aún más de ella si era posible. En su cara había enfado y miedo. Y a ella no le pasaba desapercibido el terror en su mirada.

- Jane, deja de actuar como si… - le dijo – me estás asustando. De hecho, ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar aquí de esa forma? Casi me matas del susto. Además…apestas ¿has bebido?

- ¿Qué casi te mato del susto? – Repitió furioso – Yo casi muero del susto ¿Qué demonios…? Se supone que estás muerta.

- Oh, eso – recordó de pronto siendo consciente de la situación.

- ¡Sí, eso! – Exclamó incrédulo - ¿Qué ha pasado, Lisbon?

- Supongo que te debo una explicación.

- Pues sí, eso estaría bien.

Una vez más ella dio un paso hacia delante y él uno hacia atrás. Lisbon lo encontró gracioso. Jane era conocido por huir de las situaciones peligrosas que se le venían encima, pero jamás le había visto huyendo de ella.

- Oye, tranquilo, que no voy a hacerte daño – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No soy un fantasma ni nada parecido.

- No tiene gracia – iba en serio.

- Ven aquí – se acercaba a él como si fuera un cachorrito al que no quería asustar, un cachorrito totalmente desprotegido y asustado - ¿Es que no confías en mí?

- Pues, perdona, pero…ahora mismo no mucho, Lisbon.

- Venga ya – se burló.

Poco a poco, con desconfianza, fue moviéndose con ella al sofá, otro de sus lugares favoritos en esa casa.

Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera le salían las palabras para recriminarle su comportamiento, para preguntarle qué había pasado, por qué no estaba muerta y de quién había sido la genial idea. Preguntas que se le pasaban por la mente a mil kilómetros por hora, dándole dolor de cabeza, pero no podía hacerlas. Sólo quería mirarla. Sentimientos encontrados le inundaban. Quería abrazarla, estaba allí, no estaba muerta; y sin embargo se sentía tan traicionado, tan ofendido…

En silencio, permitió que Lisbon le colocara la bolsa de hielo en un lado de la cabeza. Emitió un quejido cuando el frío contactó con la piel. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Seguía allí. Sentada frente a él, con unos vaqueros oscuros y su chaqueta gris, como si acabara de volver del trabajo, como si hace apenas unos días él no hubiera recibido la trágica noticia de su muerte.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera quería hablar con ella. Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo para ambos, en especial para Lisbon, pues sentía que le debía algunas explicaciones a Jane.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué ha ocurrido? – dijo con evidente enfado en la voz ronca.

- Directo al grano…

- Sí, me interesa saber por qué tu cuerpo no está en un ataúd como todo el mundo había pensado.

- Eeh…bueno…Es sencillo… - titubeó – Supongo…

- Adelante. Soy todo oídos - y a partir de este punto el silencio se hizo para que Teresa Lisbon contara su historia.

- Bien, mm… - pensó sus palabras detenidamente. De sobra sabía que Patrick estaba dolido, furioso, asombrado - ¿Por donde empezar? ….Hemos tenido que fingir mi muerte…

- Eso ya lo veo.

Era como ver el otro lado de un espejo. Todo lo extraño y lo oculto de una persona. Patrick Jane enfadado como Lisbon nunca lo había estado con él; Lisbon intentando llevar la situación con simpatía, pues era consciente de lo confuso de la historia.

- Lo que quiero saber es cómo, por qué, cuándo… No sé – frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada hiriente - ¿Estaba todo planeado? El accidente… ¿Qué fue, una pantomima…? ¿Por qué alguien en este mundo tendría que fingir su muerte…? Es estúpido. Es lo más estúpido que he visto hacer.

Era injusto, porque de todos era sabido que Jane había hecho, por buenas razones o no, las cosas más extrañas y más absurdas que nadie pudiera imaginar. Y las seguía haciendo.

- La caída por el precipicio fue real – la manera en que lo dijo hizo que Jane se ablandara por momentos – Quería…atrapar a ese tipo costara lo que costara porque había matado a aquel pobre que sólo intentaba ayudarle y fui tan estúpida que me caí por el acantilado, porque no estaba pensando, ni mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba demasiado concentrada en cogerle para que los Marshall no se rieran de mí, para que el trabajo del CBI no se viera menospreciado por una derrota más. Hum. ¿Qué te parece? Me centré tanto en el objetivo que no vi nada más y al final me caí. Culpa mía, y de una absurda vanidad que se apoderó de mí.

Jane la miraba en silencio, por momentos olvidando lo enfadado y lo confuso que estaba, escuchando su relato con suma atención para que no se le escapara ningún detalle; apenado, a la vez, porque la agente le estaba diciendo que se había dejado atrapar por un sentimiento, y esto casi la mata. Esto le hacía recordar sus propios demonios que le acechaban y se nutrían de él, a veces haciéndole sentir como una persona totalmente diferente, completamente consumida.

_Corría con todas sus fuerzas, ya casi sin respiración; tan rápido que apenas era consciente de por dónde pisaba o hacia dónde iba. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo. Un último esfuerzo le valió para abalanzarse sobre él y tirarlo, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para medir las distancias, y en lugar de caer y morder el polvo, se vieron de pronto empujados hacia el vacío. Cuando Lisbon se dio cuenta ya tenía un pie en el aire y a punto de experimentar la sensación más inquietante y más desagradable que había vivido nunca, y que nunca pensó que viviría. Caía irremediablemente, su última imagen, un mar furioso esperándola abajo y sólo unos segundos antes de chocar contra él. Segundos que le parecieron eternos, el aire gélido cortando a través de ella mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, su respiración ahogada, su mente paralizada…sin tiempo a pensar pero sabiendo exactamente la suerte que correría. El tiempo se ralentizó mientras caía y de pronto pareció volver a su curso normal cuando impactó contra el mar. Le dolió, pero apenas pudo reaccionar antes de sumergirse en el agua fría del pacífico. Sus pulmones se llenaron de líquido a medida que se hundía. Ya no veía al hombre que había caído con ella. Hacía rato que le había perdido la pista. A su alrededor no podía ver más que agua, oscuridad, y algún que otro rayo de sol atravesando la superficie. El chaleco antibalas le apretaba, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando y tampoco podía subir a la superficie. La sensación de impotencia que la invadía era apabullante. Por alguna razón (corrientes marinas o lo que fuera), no podía subir, perdía aire y se sentía pesada como el cemento. _

_Poco a poco, lo consiguió. Fue ascendiendo, moviendo sus extremidades con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de sacar, hasta que llegó a la superficie. Pero al salir, nada le parecía familiar. Todo lo que veía a lo lejos era agua, y el horizonte y más agua. La parte del acantilado por la que ella había caído casi había desaparecido, veía tierra, pero difícilmente podría alcanzarla. La fuerte corriente debía de haberla arrastrado. Nunca fue muy buena orientándose y estar en medio del mar, mojada y apenas respirando no mejoraba su situación. _

_Sentía la ropa pesada, el pelo empapado se le pegaba a la cara. Tuvo que toser varias veces y expulsar agua antes de intentar cualquier acción. Con las bocanadas de aire que tomaba parecía querer aspirar todo el aire del universo.__Tras mirar en todas direcciones se decidió a nadar. No quería quedarse quieta. Así que guiándose por lo poco de tierra firme que vislumbraba comenzó a nadar. _

_Nadó durante lo que le parecieron horas. Estaba cansada y sedienta. Tenía que parar cada cierto tiempo. Lo justo para descansar los brazos y las piernas, no demasiado porque sabía que si paraba no podría continuar. Sus fuerzas se agotaban. _

_De vez en cuando la corriente la arrastraba. Esto le hacía sentir como si su tiempo y fuerzas fueran empleadas en nada. El mar la empujaba, y ni siquiera sabía hacia donde. No se había sentido tan perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_La peor parte de la travesía fue cuando una tormenta se desató y las olas comenzaron a azotarla con furia llevándola a placer de un lado a otro. Nubes oscuras se cernían sobre ella impidiéndole ver con claridad e imposibilitando totalmente que pudiera guiarse o ser vista mientras el agua seguía arrastrándola. _

_No podía pensar en nada. El mar estaba oscuro bajo sus pies, un cielo infernal se había formado sobre ella, el agua estaba en cada poro de su piel y entraba incesante por boca, nariz y ojos. _

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la rescataron. Oyó a lo lejos el rugido del helicóptero pero apenas tenía fuerzas para gritar y con la tormenta sería inútil. Sólo podía dejarse llevar por el agua y procurar mantener la calma. Luego, dos hombres llegaron nadando hacia ella tras lanzarse del aparato. Nadadores de rescate del cuerpo de la Guardia Costera. _

_- Tranquila, señora, soy nadador de rescate y he venido a ayudarla – se presentó el primero haciendo gala de lo aprendido en la academia. _

_Casi parecía una broma. _

_El segundo hombre llegó y la sostuvo mientras el primero hacía señas al helicóptero. _

_- Mantenga la calma. Enseguida la sacamos de aquí._

_Ella no pudo más que asentir. Ahora los tres se balanceaban bruscamente al son de las olas. _

_Del helicóptero comenzó a descender una cesta metálica donde llevarían a la rescatada hasta ponerla a salvo dentro del aparato. Entonces llegó una lancha de los Guardacostas. _

_- Eeh, ¿necesitáis ayuda? –gritó un hombre apoyado al borde del barco haciendo señas con una linterna. _

_- No, ya nos las arreglamos – dijo uno de los nadadores – Gracias._

_- Cómo sois los nadadores. Siempre queriendo la gloria - dio una carcajada – ¿Birras en Tina's?_

_- Hecho. Pero vayámonos ya. No quiero perderla ahora – dijo el otro señalándola. _

_El tipo sonrió, les hizo una seña y se marchó en la lancha. Los otros dos hombres continuaron con su trabajo. Lisbon apenas podía mantenerse despierta, pero les podía oír perfectamente bromeando. _

_Se sentía como si estuviera en la película "El guardián" con Kevin Costner y Aston Kutcher. _

_Una vez estuvieron los tres en el interior del aparato la ayudaron a colocarse. Seguía tosiendo, aún le faltaba el aire y los ojos se le cerraban de puro cansancio. La agente sentía como si ya pudiera cerrarlos y descansar, ya estaba sana y salva entre aquellos hombres que la habían rescatado._

_- Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí… - le sonrió el mayor. Ella aún pudo lanzarle una mirada de muerte. El tipo estaba sonriendo – Tiene hipotermia, el pulso es un poco inestable, las pupilas reaccionan con normalidad. _

_Ondeó una mano delante de ella. _

_- ¿Me oye bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió muy lentamente – Eso está bien. Me llamo Ben Radcliffe. Y ese es mi compañero Mark. Vamos a llevarla a casa. _

_- No sabe cuánto nos alegramos de haberla encontrado, preciosa – le dijo éste sonriendo – Ya nos íbamos cuando la vimos. Llevamos todo el día buscándola. _

_- Agente – masculló con dificultad._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó. _

_- Que soy Agente para ti – respondió. _

_- Así me gusta. La chica es dura – Radcliffe soltó una leve carcajada de satisfacción mirando a su compañero – Ayúdame con esto._

_- Vamos allá, agente preciosa – diciendo esto le quitó el chaleco antibalas - ¿Mejor?_

_Lisbon tomó una bocanada de aire. El chaleco había estado ejerciendo mucha presión sobre su pecho. _

_Entonces, repentinamente, se desmayó en brazos de Ben Radcliffe, que la agarró con rapidez. La tumbó del todo y comenzó a tomarle el pulso. _

_- _Desperté unas horas más tarde en la base de los Guarda Costas. Me había desmayado, del cansancio y todo lo demás, supongo – continuó explicando – Sabían que yo era del CBI, porque eran los equipos encargados de buscarme. Llevaban toda la tarde fuera, en el mar. Entre el revuelo que se había causado y que sólo era un desmayo, decidieron que me quedara en la enfermería de la base en lugar de ir a un hospital. Así llamarían a mis superiores y familiares que vendrían directamente a por mí. Y como ya te he dicho, no era necesario hospitales ni médicos. Sólo necesitaba descansar. Cuando desperté…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :) Bien, aquí otro capítulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores y parece que se va acercando al final. Aunque, en fin, quién sabe... el fic a veces hace lo que quiere (si es que esto tiene algún sentido).

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews. Son geniales, de verdad. Y si hay alguien que aún no se anime a comentar el fic...que lo haga. Me hará tremendamente feliz ;)¡

Y finalmente agradecimientos especiales a **Rosegranger2**, quien está beteando la historia a partir de aquí.

Ahora sí...Disfruten el capítulo¡

* * *

**_Capítulo V_**

**oOoOo_  
_**

_Había__ alguien con ella en la habitación. Esperaba que fuera alguien de su equipo o incluso aquel rescatador tan simpático al que, con aire seductor, le había dado por llamarla "preciosa". Pero era otra persona, alguien a quien no conocía. Un hombre trajeado al que no pudo identificar como otra cosa que policía. Igual que la gente del circo la había reconocido a ella sin necesidad de mostrar una placa, la profesión de aquel hombre se reveló ante sus ojos antes de que pudiera hablar. No obstante, su sentido común y su adiestramiento la hicieron ponerse alerta en cuanto se percató de la presencia extraña en la sala. _

_Se incorporó en la cama sin apartar la vista del hombre sentado en la pared de enfrente. Vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata… "Oh, no…", se dijo a sí misma. _

_- Agente Lisbon, qué bueno tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella – Habría sido una gran pérdida. _

_- ¿Y usted es…? – preguntó malhumorada. _

_Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, su presencia no le iba a gustar nada. _

_- Agente Especial del FBI, Clarence O'hara – "mierda, FBI"._

_Ambos se estrecharon la mano educadamente. Ella impaciente por saber qué hacía allí. _

_- ¿Y a qué debo el honor, agente? – preguntó con un escepticismo difícil de ocultar. _

_- ¿Noto cierto desdén en su voz, agente? – apuntó con cierto énfasis al pronunciar la última palabra. _

_- Disculpe que no me fíe – respondió en el mismo tono calmado con que había empezado la conversación – Pero cuando el FBI aparece repentinamente y sin motivo alguno, justo después de ser rescatada de una muerte casi segura…no puede ser bueno. _

_- Usted no asistió a la charla de cooperación entre agencias ¿verdad? – preguntó el tipo con los ojos entornados._

_- Estaba ocupada…resolviendo casos – le devolvió el golpe con la soltura y el sarcasmo propio de la agente senior. _

_- ¿Haciendo amigos Clarence? – rió un segundo hombre que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y se dirigía hacia ellos – William Shaw._

_- Necesito hacer unas llamadas – dijo Lisbon. _

"_Peor que un agente especial del FBI…dos agentes especiales del FBI", pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama con cierta dificultad. _

_- Ha de esperar a que lleguen los superiores. _

_- ¿Quién dice que viene? _

_- Los jefes – respondió Shaw – La suya, Madeleine Hightower y el nuestro, el director del FBI, Max Stevens. Deberían estar a punto de llegar. _

_Miró hacia la puerta._

_- Genial – murmuró Lisbon - ¿Alguien me dice la hora? _

_- La una cincuenta y ocho. _

_- ¿Y esto no podía esperar a mañana? Es más de medianoche – dijo enfadada. _

_- No. No puede esperar. _

_- ¿Me lo explican o tengo que esperar a que venga su jefe?_

_- ¿Le dice algo el nombre Sebastian Bauer…? _

_Lisbon se quedó sin habla. Claro que le sonaba aquel nombre. Su rostro se tornó confuso y frío. _

_- Claro que sé quién es. Y ustedes ya lo sabían cuando han venido – dijo sin una pizca de simpatía en la voz ni en el rostro - ¿A qué demonios viene el juego de palabras? _

_- Sebastian Bauer le dijo antes de huir "nos veremos en el infierno", juró que estaría en su funeral, agente Lisbon – de pronto las cosas empezaron a volverse más claras - Esperábamos tener su colaboración en este caso dadas las circunstancias actuales. _

_- ¿Las circunstancias actuales? – frunció el ceño – Querrá decir "ahora que todo el mundo cree que estoy muerta", pero ustedes ya estaban planeando esto antes de saber que estaba viva ¿me equivoco? _

_Los hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras ella los miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos cuando se intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad. Incomodidad y vergüenza. _

_Justo entonces entró Madeleine Hightower seguida de un hombre entrado ya en los cincuenta, con poco pelo, ataviado con la ropa reglamentaria del FBI y una elegante corbata, regalo de su esposa en su último cumpleaños. _

_Si Jane hubiera estado allí habría rebajado la tensión en aquella habitación con alguna broma, o alguna observación acerca de la situación o de los agentes especiales. _

_- Lisbon – Hightower se apresuró hasta su cama - ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Teresa Lisbon nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su jefa. _

_- He estado mejor – dijo pasando la mirada de los dos agentes especiales a su jefa de nuevo - ¿Qué es todo eso sobre Sebastian Bauer? _

_- Supongo que mis agentes ya la han puesto al corriente – el hombre se acercó estirando la mano, que Lisbon sacudió a regañadientes. No estaba para diplomacia, quería saber qué pasaba para que el FBI hiciera acto de presencia – Llámame Max. _

_- No han dado detalles – respondió de forma seca. _

_- Bien, este es el caso. Hace dos años y medio, mes arriba mes abajo, usted dejó escapar a un criminal llamado Sebastian Bauer, miembro de una organización terrorista – comenzó a explicar el hombre – Ese tipo se la tenía jurada y dijo que si algún día se dejaba ver, sería para ir a su funeral, así como algunas cosas referentes a usted que no repetiré…El caso es que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de cogerle, debido a su pequeño traspié. _

_- Max, eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar – le espetó Hightower muy seria – creí que había quedado claro cómo se llevaría a cabo esta misión._

_- Bueno, es lo justo. Ella lo dejó escapar, que ella lo arregle ahora. _

_- Sí, pero no bajo tus condiciones. Lo tomas o lo dejas – el hombre accedió de mala gana cualesquiera que fueran las peticiones de la directora del CBI. _

_Los dos tipos del FBI volvieron a mirarse, y luego a Lisbon, y a su jefe. Al parecer aquella demostración de fuerza entre dos líderes les había dejado la piel de gallina. _

_- Tan dura como en la academia, Madeleine – ella no abandonó ni un momento su sonrisa mientras observaba con una satisfacción silenciosa cómo el hombre se rendía a sus pies. _

_- Para decir eso no hacía falta que vinieran hasta aquí. Han hecho el viaje en vano si lo que pretendían era que la placa del FBI me impresionara – intervino la agente senior, con una expresión facial capaz de congelar el infierno. _

_- Tengo que hablar un momento con la agente Lisbon – pidió Hightower – si me disculpan, caballeros. _

_Los tres hombres asintieron en acuerdo y abandonaron la sala. Lisbon podía verlos desde su cama, hablando junto a la puerta abierta de la enfermería. _

_- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – le preguntó en voz baja a su superior. No sólo exigía una respuesta, la necesitaba. _

_La habían crucificado por la huída de Bauer. Minelli había tenido que interceder por ella en los medios y ante los superiores. El caso había sido sonado y complicado para la agencia, pero en especial para Lisbon. Estuvo en el ojo del huracán durante algún tiempo. El equipo y ella habían capturado a todos los miembros de la célula excepto a su líder. Él se les escapó. Ese era el tipo de casos que mantenían a Lisbon leyendo informes policiales antiguos, que la hacían estar en contacto con viejos colegas y con agentes de la condicional, a la espera de los nuevos acontecimientos que se pudieran producir, alerta por si algún criminal aparecía o escapaba, constantemente a la caza de los malos. Recordaba los casos en que habían tenido éxito con una sonrisa y mucho orgullo. Las victorias eran lo mejor de su trabajo. En realidad lo único bueno de su trabajo. Había ayudado a mucha gente, si bien no a recuperar a sus familiares y amigos asesinados ni a dar marcha atrás a las tragedias ocurridas, les había dado algo de paz descubriendo lo que les había sucedido y había ayudado de muchas otras maneras a esas personas. Pero lo que más recordaba, lo que realmente permanecía en su mente eran los fracasos, la gente que moría, los criminales que escapaban…Era como un post it pegado en su cabeza para recordarle algo sin terminar, un trabajo que había hecho mal y que aún tenía que rectificar. _

_- No tengas en cuenta lo que ha dicho Max. No es mal tipo – comenzó a decir – Pero ya conoces a los del FBI… Les gusta mandar y ser los protagonistas. Son unos buitres. Antes de que te diéramos por desaparecida el director ya estaba llamando para poner el plan en marcha._

_- ¿Y en qué consiste el plan? _

_- Seguiríamos adelante con esto, con tu búsqueda y todo lo que ello conlleva. Unos días más tarde haríamos un comunicado público notificando tu fallecimiento – su voz experimentó cierto cambio al hablar de muerte – y más tarde oficiaríamos un entierro. _

_- ¿Funcionaría? – preguntó sopesando los pros y contras, aunque en su mente la situación estaba más que clara y mucho más que decidida. _

_Madeleine suspiró antes de contestar. _

_- Sí – dijo tajante – después de que se notificara el accidente y tras la llamada de Max, estuve hablando con él y barajamos distintas opciones y maneras de llevar el caso, las probabilidades de éxito de la misión…y francamente, son altas. Hay posibilidades de que el tipo no aparezca, pero si aparece…lo más probable es que lo atrapemos. _

_Hubo silencio durante un momento._

_- Tú sólo tendrías que mantenerte oculta mientras preparamos la búsqueda y la misión. _

_- Mmm, con todo el respeto, Madeleine, no puede venir, traerme al FBI, desenterrar la historia de cómo dejé escapar a un criminal peligroso y ahora pedirme que me mantenga al margen. Si van a hacer esto, yo quiero estar presente, llevar la operación. Es mi responsabilidad. _

_- Supongo que no puedo impedir que estés en la misión…La decisión es tuya - resolvió la mujer – Pero, por favor, no causes problemas con el FBI. Es lo que menos necesitamos. _

_- Sí, señora. _

_- Tranquila, no vamos a dejar que se lleven toda la gloria – Lisbon sonrió ante el comentario de su jefa – Mañana tendremos una reunión para hablar acerca del caso. Ponernos al día…_

_- ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_- Te quedarás aquí esta noche. No hay razón para que salgas ahora. He hablado con los Guarda Costas y no hay problema. Mañana organizaremos el encuentro y luego ya veremos…_

_- Hightower – la detuvo antes de despedirse – El equipo…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a esa cuestión. _

_- ¿Qué papel tomará en todo esto?_

_- No formarán parte de la misión._

_- ¿Sabrán…que estoy viva?_

_- No. Pensarán, como todos los demás, que has fallecido en el accidente – la cara de Lisbon no era la viva imagen del acuerdo y la tranquilidad – No podemos permitir que algo salga mal. No me mal interpretes…Tu equipo es bueno. No lo pongo en duda, pero el FBI quiere que se haga con la máxima discreción…_

_- ¿Es decir?_

_- Es decir, sólo el FBI, Lisbon. Con suerte he conseguido que el director se ponga de acuerdo conmigo para que nos permita estar en el caso y llevar las riendas. Los muy canallas pretendían dar el aviso, informarse acerca del accidente y advertirnos acerca del funeral y el lío que se iba a montar, pero nada de intervención del CBI. _

_- Entiendo – asintió la agente – Entonces… ¿Todos pensarán que estoy muerta? _

_- Sí – hubo una pausa por ambas partes._

_- Son casi dos semanas. _

_- Sí – asintió a su vez Hightower. _

_- Será…confuso, cuanto menos – dijo. _

_- Lo sé. Oye, Lisbon, es tu decisión. Soy tu jefa, pero…al final la decisión sobre tu vida…o fingir tu muerte, es tuya._

_- No. Por mi culpa escapó Bauer. Lo justo es que yo ponga todos los medios que estén en mi mano para meter a ese tipo entre rejas. _

_No podía ser de otra manera. _

_- Aunque será raro presenciar mi propio funeral – arqueó las cejas. Aún había otra cosa. Su equipo era fuerte, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ellos, y podría explicárselo más tarde. Estarían tan contentos de volver a verla que no se lo tomarían mal. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero no del todo. Al fin y al cabo era la jefa. Les daría tres gritos y los pondría a trabajar antes de que se dieran cuenta. Pero le preocupaban sus hermanos. Llevaba tiempo sin verlos. Si ahora alguien les decía que había muerto en un accidente, una caída de lo más tonta, desde veinte metros, después de la muerte de sus padres…para luego enterarse de que estaba viva…Les dolería mucho, sería un mal trago, un dolor innecesario por el que pasarían. Y eran familia. A ellos no podía hacerles eso – Mis hermanos…_

_- Tranquila, me encargaré personalmente de ponerles al corriente – Teresa respiró aliviada – Mañana tendrían que saber lo que ha ocurrido. Cuando estén en mi despacho los tres, les diré lo que ocurre y los pasos que tienen que seguir respecto al funeral. _

"_Si consigues meterlos a los tres en una misma habitación…", pensó con sorna._

_- Gracias, jefa. _

_- Duerme esta noche. Lo vas a necesitar – se despidió con su amplia sonrisa – Mañana vendré a recogerte. No hay problema en que estés aquí, pero no salgas ni merodees por el exterior. Bauer no va a estar ahí fuera esperándote, pero cuanta menos gente sepa de ti, mejor. _

_- Lo entiendo. _

_- ¿Necesitas algo?_

_- Creo que no._

_- En ese caso, me voy ya – entonces sonrió una última vez antes de irse, con la elegancia y la rectitud que la caracterizaban. Compartió unas palabras con los agentes que esperaban fuera y luego se marcharon. Todo quedó en silencio. _

_Todo era tan surrealista. Teresa Lisbon suspiró tras ver marchar a sus compañeros y quedarse sola. Miró alrededor. Ahora estaba muerta. Después de recibir disparos, salir mal parada en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, ser secuestrada y, ahora, sobrevivir a una caída desde un montón de metros, tenía que fingir que estaba muerta. Quién sabía cuánto duraría eso, cuánto tiempo tendría que fingir estar muerta hasta que aquel bastardo apareciera. _

_De las cosas que había tenido que hacer, de las locuras en que Jane la había metido, esta era la más rara, la más confusa. Fingir su muerte para encerrar a un criminal. _

_De pronto, se encontró pensando en Jane. ¿Cómo se tomarían los demás la noticia? ¿Se enfadarían cuando se enteraran de la trampa y de la mentira? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Jane?_

_Un absurdo pensamiento la abordó. Estaba más preocupada por Jane que por cualquier otra persona. Como siempre, en realidad. Pero tenía la sensación de que nadie podría hacer nada con él, nada para impedir que hiciera una locura como abandonar el CBI, o algo peor. No pretendía parecer presuntuosa pensando que Patrick Jane moriría de pena sin ella, no esperaba nada de él, ni ansiaba nada, ni soñaba nada tampoco. Pero, si una cosa había aprendido con Jane, de Jane, a lo largo de estos años, era acerca de su estado emocional, de lo vulnerable e inestable que podía ser. Y, sin ánimo de sentir que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre el consultor, sabía que lo único estable en su vida era ella y la única, que de alguna manera, podía controlarlo, probablemente. Era a ella a la que acudía las pocas ocasiones en que acudía a alguien; a quien pidió que llamaran cuando la policía lo encontró en el despacho de aquel hombre muerto, con el cadáver a su lado; era su casa a la que había ido en noches alternas las últimas dos semanas, fingiendo estar preocupado por ella y ofreciéndole compañía cuando en realidad lo que le ocurría era que se sentía solo y quería un poco de conversación, y a veces, un sofá en el que dormir. _

_Se recostó en la cama de la enfermería de aquel lugar solitario y frío, cercano a la costa, en el que ahora se veía encerrada en contra de su voluntad. _

_Antes de poder pensar en lo que Jane estaría haciendo en aquel momento, sus ojos se cerraron despacio y ella sucumbió al sopor, instalándose en un profundo y placentero descanso. _

- Yo…lo siento, Jane – le dijo haciendo un inciso en la historia para poder observar su cara, para estudiar su reacción. Y su cara era una roca, pese a que sus ojos eran los de un niño herido y asustado, un niño al que su madre había perdido de vista unos segundos en algún lugar atestado de gente y se encontraba de pronto solo. Así se sentía ella a veces con el consultor, como una madre que tenía que estar siempre pendiente del más pequeño y débil de sus hijos, para que no se perdiera…

- ¿Qué pasó luego? – la instó con frialdad a que continuara.

_La agente despertó temprano aquella mañana, dolorida, pero descansada. La actividad no había cesado en algunos puntos de aquel lugar. Helicópteros de rescate y lanchas entraban y salían, iban y volvían de rescates en alta mar; ambulancias que llevaban a los heridos, vehículos repostando combustible y personas moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, algunos cargados con el equipo de rescate que Lisbon había visto el día anterior en aquellos dos hombres que la habían recogido en medio del océano. Un extraño mono de buzo de color estridente, fácilmente visible en el agua. _

_Pronto se dio cuenta de su propia indumentaria. No vestía su ropa, por supuesto. Llevaba puesto una especie de pijama de hospital verde pastel (o quizás era azul grisáceo), suave y holgado, formado por una blusa y un pantalón. Muy cómodo. Quizás el uniforme de los médicos. Saltó de la cama preguntándose quién la habría desnudado y vestido con esa otra ropa, y esperando que no hubiera sido ninguno de sus rescatadores. _

_Salió de la habitación y tras merodear un rato por el lugar, llegó a una especie de sala de descanso con cocina y máquinas de dulces y chocolatinas. No llevaba dinero, pero lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue la maravillosa cafetera llena sobre la encimera de la cocina. Miró alrededor. No había nadie y no creyó que a nadie le importara que la invitada, la única invitada, se sirviera cuantas tazas de café se le antojaran, siempre que cumpliera con la primera regla "Si acabas con el café, prepara otra cafetera". _

_Se acercó sigilosamente como si estuviera a punto de robar algo. En cuanto puso una mano sobre el asa de la cafetera una voz la sobresaltó. Dio un salto y la soltó. _

_- ¿Qué hay, preciosa? – ella resopló y se dio la vuelta a regañadientes. El tipo tenía una gran sonrisa. _

_- Buenos días, precioso – dijo con énfasis. _

_- Siento haberte asustado. Puedo tutearte ¿verdad? _

_- Ya me estás tuteando – Lisbon estiró la mano hacia él – Teresa Lisbon. _

_- Mark Fish, nadador de rescate de la Guardia Costera. _

_Sacudieron sus manos enérgicamente. _

_- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? _

_- Bien, gracias – entonces señaló la cafetera que estaba detrás de ella - ¿Puedo?_

_- Claro, estás en tu casa. _

_Comenzó a servir dos tazas de café y le dio una a él. _

_- ¿sabes? No solemos tener agentes del…_

_- CBI _

_- …CBI, por aquí – terminó – Caíste por un acantilado ¿verdad?_

_- Oh, no te burles…_

_- No lo hacía. Es sólo que… ¿Cómo es?_

_- Es…raro caer y más raro aún haber sobrevivido y tener que…_

_- ¿Fingir que no lo has hecho? _

_- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida. _

_- El jefe nos ha puesto al corriente – enarcó las cejas – Tenemos que ser discretos los que te vimos. Por si acaso…_

_- Entiendo. _

_De pronto la cara del hombre cambió a una expresión divertida y curiosa. A leguas se veía su parte de hombre presumido: la gran sonrisa seductora que a menudo mostraba, sobre todo a las chicas, los hoyuelos que se le formaban al reír con esa cara de niño pícaro y la viveza de sus ojos. _

_- ¿Cómo es trabajar como detective de policía? _

_- Oh, es estresante, cansado…_

_- …emocionante – interrumpió con entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo que le recordó a Jane. _

_- Sí. Lo es – el hombre había hecho que una sonrisa surgiera de los labios de la agente al recordar el frenesí del principio y las alegrías de los buenos casos en los que todo iba como la seda y el final siempre era perfecto, o casi perfecto. _

_La emoción del hombre le hizo recobrar por un instante la pasión por su trabajo. Tanto que tenía ganas de volver y empezar a trabajar, tenía ganas de ver al equipo, tenía ganas de ver a Jane. Jane… ¿Estaba echando de menos a Patrick Jane? Increíble lo que un día lejos de casa podía hacer con ella._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo nostálgico del que no era consciente mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios._

_- Eh, pero mírala, si sabe sonreír – bromeó él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada un instante. _

_- Estaba recordando los buenos tiempos – dijo luego._

_- ¿Y cómo una chica como tú acaba en un trabajo así, tan…?_

_- ¿…tan de hombres? – preguntó en tono de broma entornando un poco los ojos con la intención de asustarlo. _

_- …tan peligroso…- terminó. _

_- Bueno, no sé…Siempre quise hacer algo con lo que me sintiera realizada, supongo – encogió los hombros tras un sorbo de café – Ya sabes, sacar el mal de las calles y todo eso. Sentirme útil para la sociedad…Tú sabrás de lo que hablo, salvas gente…_

_- Sí, aunque he de confesar que al principio lo hacía solamente por la gloria – la cara de Mark decayó un poco – Aprendí la verdadera importancia de la forma más dura. _

_Al instante, Lisbon supo lo que quería decir. _

_- Sé lo que es eso. Es la peor parte del trabajo ¿eh?_

_- Sí. _

_-Eh, Mark - de lejos podía ver al otro nadador acercándose – Entiendo que prefieras estar charlando agradablemente con esta chica pero ¿te importaría venir y echarme una mano con el equipo? _

_Mark enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca divertida con la boca. _

_- El deber me llama, preciosa – dijo – No puede vivir sin mí. _

_- Ya – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- Agente Lisbon, ¿cómo se encuentra? _

_- Viva – le dijo al segundo nadador, Ben Radcliffe – Aunque…_

_Hizo una pausa. Había recordado algo._

_- …no me vendría mal algo de ropa – dijo. _

_- Le pediré a alguien que le traiga su ropa ya seca. Creo que aún sigue entera. Aunque no hemos encontrado su placa ni su arma. Supongo que tendrá que reportar su pérdida o…lo que hagan ustedes en estos casos._

_- Sí, un informe de pérdida será lo mejor. Gracias, y gracias por lo de ayer…el rescate._

_- Un placer. No solemos sacar agentes del agua. _

_- Eso le decía yo justo antes de que llegaras…- Ben lo miró de reojo sonriendo._

_-Ya veo…Vuelve al trabajo, casanova – le puso encima el equipo (unos objetos totalmente desconocidos para ella), haciendo que los hombros de Mark se encorvaran ligeramente debido al peso._

_Era agradable ver a aquellos dos hombres bromeando y compartiendo miradas de complicidad como solamente un equipo podía hacer. Era…justo como tenía que ser: apoyo, complicidad, lealtad, confianza. Cosas necesarias para establecer una relación en la que la vida de una persona depende de la otra. Teresa Lisbon lo sabía bien. Ponía su vida en peligro cada día para intentar hacer del mundo un lugar mejor (por tópico que pudiera parecer) y no podría hacerlo sin la confianza ciega que ponía en su equipo. En todos y cada uno de ellos. Cho, su segundo al mando, su mano derecha, la persona en la que delegar cuando hacía falta. Duro pero justo, frío y racional; el mejor interrogador que había tenido nunca. Rigsby, el grandullón sentimental. Pese a sus meteduras de pata verbales y el lío que había formado con Van Pelt, era un fiel paladín de la justicia, con coraza de metal y huesos duros como la piedra, pero un corazón de gelatina y unos tiernos ojos que dejaban ver el niño en su interior. Grace, la novata pero irremplazable pelirroja. Hermosa por dentro y por fuera, atraía todas las miradas con los llamativos colores de su pelo y sus labios. La dulce chica de la que Wayne se enamoró guardaba en su interior una gran fortaleza, el ánimo y la perseverancia que los novatos deben y suelen tener. Cierto era que la tenía la mayoría del tiempo atada a un escritorio haciendo trabajo de oficina, pero no por falta de confianza. Sólo quería que estuviera preparada. Además, como buscadora en la red y en las bases de datos de todo el país no tenía precio. Y, por último, Patrick Jane, el consultor. Hacedor de desastres varios y dolor de cabeza permanente para ella, pero, un gran activo que resolvía casos pese a sus métodos poco ortodoxos. La persona que de una forma u otra acababa ocupando su mente. Lisbon no salía con amigas, ni con hombres. Su última "cita" había sido Walter Mashburn, hacía más tiempo del que debería que no veía a sus hermanos o hablaba con ellos y el trabajo ocupaba casi la totalidad de su tiempo. Cuando no estaba en el trabajo estaba pensando en trabajo, y dado que Jane formaba parte de ello y de las relaciones que allí se desarrollaban, pasaba a formar una parte importante de su vida. Muchas veces cuando la jornada laboral ya había terminado se encontraba en la soledad de su apartamento pensando en el consultor y en los nuevos líos en los que se metería, porque esa era ella: Teresa Lisbon, la jefa, el miembro del equipo que lideraba y que sostenía, con mano dura pero comprensiva, al resto.  
_

_Le gustaba creer, y de hecho así era, que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, que gozaba de la confianza y el respeto de su gente. Controlarlos y protegerlos era su deber.  
_

_Se había quedado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que apenas reaccionó, mascuyando un "hasta luego", cuando los dos hombres se marcharon tras despedirse de ella._


	6. Chapter 6

**:) **Hola,

después de tantos meses...*redoble de tambor*...Nuevo capítulo¡ Gracias a **Lucyyh** por corregir mis comas de más y extrañas frases...

Y gracias a las personas que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, alertas y comentaron (y a los que no también, claro) ;)

Espero que lo disfruten (*susurro* y que dejen muchos reviews) ;D.

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_

**oOoOo**

- Fue aburrido y agotador; demasiado tiempo para pensar y muchas cosas en mente – hizo una pausa corta antes de continuar - Unas horas después llegaron Hightower, Max y los chicos del FBI para hablar sobre el caso y las medidas que tomaríamos. Ellos pusieron sus reglas y nosotros las nuestras.

_Una reunión en la base. Dos horas. Tres tazas de café. Y un acuerdo._

_Papeles y carpetas estaban repartidos por toda la mesa de conferencias, fotos del objetivo y planos del cementerio donde enterrarían a Lisbon. Habría que preguntarse, en primer lugar, por qué Sacramento en lugar de Chicago, su ciudad natal. Simple cuestión práctica. Era allí desde donde mejor podían actuar y no era de extrañar que habiéndose establecido en la capital del Estado, la enterraran allí. _

_Ella pasaría algún tiempo en aquel lugar. No podría comunicarse con nadie. Y todos los asuntos se llevarían desde las oficinas del FBI a las que Madeleine estaría acudiendo en los días siguientes reportándole después a su subordinada la información y las noticias pertinentes. Cuando llegara el momento Lisbon sería trasladada nuevamente a Sacramento, en cuyo cementerio se representaría su funeral. _

_Si todo iba según lo planeado esperarían allí hasta que hubiera la más mínima señal de Bauer, entonces le atraparían, y cada uno volvería a su vida y él a una cárcel federal con varias condenas por terrorismo y asesinato, entre otras. _

_- Según nuestros informes – decía O'hara sosteniendo una carpeta en su mano derecha y echándole una rápida ojeada antes de volver a dirigirse a los presentes – Bauer no ha vuelto a actuar en este período, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya jubilado. Podría estar adiestrando a otras personas o, peor, preparando un nuevo golpe._

_- Bauer se caracterizaba por largos períodos de inactividad – completó Lisbon – Por eso ha sido tan difícil atraparlo. No actúa deliberadamente, estudia y prepara sus objetivos con tiempo y tranquilidad. Es un perfeccionista. _

_Los chicos del FBI miraban a Lisbon con atención mientras explicaba el modus operandi de Bauer. _

_- No se va a dejar atrapar así como así. _

_- Lo conoces bien – intervino O'hara. _

_- Ese caso nos llevó algún tiempo, más del que habríamos querido – explicó muy seria – Como podréis imaginar tengo tanta información recabada como vosotros, y más. Hicimos perfiles psicológicos, interrogamos a gente…Nada nos conducía hasta la organización._

_El FBI conocía los detalles técnicos del caso, las operaciones, las redadas, los interrogatorios; Lisbon había estudiado su forma de actuar y de pensar, lo conocía…_

_La agente les hizo un pequeño resumen de todo lo que había pasado en relación con el equipo que llevó el caso directamente: el suyo. Diversas agencias habían apoyado cuando la cosa empezó a complicarse. Toda la ayuda era poca._

_- ¿No había un informante?_

_- Sí, y eso fue lo que nos llevó hasta ellos - continuó; entonces hizo una pausa y trató de hacer memoria. Los recuerdos se le resistían un poco, pero al final salió lo que buscaba – Sebastian Bauer y su organización actuaron por todo el Estado. No sabemos qué les llevó a elegir California y no Washington, por ejemplo; allí habrían causado mucho más revuelo. Pusieron bombas en lugares estratégicos de gran repercusión: El Golden Gate en San Francisco, Old Town San Diego State Park, Golden Gate Park, un intento fallido en Belmont Park, la casa de un concejal en Sacramento…_

_- Parques nacionales, urbanos, de atracciones, una casa…- apuntó Shaw – sin duda querían víctimas. ¿Se sabe por qué esos lugares? Los parques vale, pero ¿la casa de un concejal, por qué no el gobernador directamente? ¿Qué orden siguieron? _

_- Ninguno. Su forma de actuar era imprevisible. Para nosotros, al menos. Tenían objetivos de gran calado público, numerosas víctimas, daños materiales de toda clase… Todo lo necesario para crear el caos. Parecía como si quisieran notoriedad, pero no demasiada – continuó la chica – Se movían por el Estado sin seguir un orden. San Francisco, San Diego, luego volvían a San Francisco…Estuvieron así algo más de un año hasta que desarticulamos la banda. _

_Los directores de ambas agencias se miraron compartiendo expresiones de satisfacción y orgullo al comprobar la manera en que trabajaban sus respectivos agentes. Estaban en sintonía. _

_- El Golden Gate Park es un parque muy visitado; recibe más de 13 millones de visitantes al año – comentó O'hara con la mano en el mentón. – Es el tercero más concurrido del país detrás de Central Park y el Lincoln Park de Chicago. Si quería causar muerte y terror, mejor esto que la Casa Blanca. Mejor accesibilidad, más probabilidades de éxito y más muertes. Niños, familias…_

_- Exacto. Pánico, desesperación…- dijo Lisbon – Los explosivos usados eran devastadores. Y podréis imaginar lo difícil que fueron las labores de desalojo y demás…Un desastre, lo cual les daba la ventaja para actuar sobre el Gobierno. _

_- ¿Motivaciones? – preguntó Stevens. _

_- Pues lo clásico – dijo William Shaw dando una mirada a Lisbon, solicitando permiso para continuar con el relato que ella había comenzado – Tenían un manifiesto sobre gobiernos corruptos y cómo los países entraban en decadencia por la mala gestión de sus altos cargos de gobierno. Pero por encima de todo, lo que movía a esta gente era el dinero. _

_- No sé qué es peor – dijo Hightower – El hecho de que fueran codiciosos o que quizás querían ese dinero para prepararse para algo más gordo. _

_- Nunca lo supimos. La gente con la que Bauer trataba era leal y jamás soltaron una palabra. Estaban convencidos de lo que hacían. Fueran cuales fueran sus razones. _

_A Lisbon todo aquel embrollo de motivaciones para matar, redes entrelazadas de organizaciones terroristas, chantajes y dinero la sobrepasaba un poco. En el último tiempo había llevado casos de lo más normales. Exceptuando el caso John el Rojo y su última víctima, Kristina Frye, lo más que habían tenido eran disparos, golpes mortales, y más disparos; y en la mayoría de los casos la gente había matado por celos, adulterio, secretos…Nada tan grande ni tan grave como ideas políticas. Aquello afectaba a una persona, una familia a lo sumo; el terrorismo iba contra todo un país, millones de personas inocentes que podían encontrarse en un mal momento en un lugar equivocado y ser víctimas de los delirios de unos cuantos tipos. Ella no era una gran patriota. Lo que le importaba a Teresa Lisbon sobre todas las cosas era la gente que habitaba el país, las personas que podían resultar dañadas. _

_- Bauer – continuó Lisbon para concluir - … hizo estallar una bomba y reivindicó su autoría al día siguiente cuando aún los equipos trabajaban en los daños. Esa vez nadie resultó muerto ni dañado, pero no tuvo nada que ver con la suerte. Lo habían planeado así, para meter miedo, de modo que bajo la amenaza, el Gobierno se viera obligado a entregar los dos millones de dólares que pedían. Si no lo hacían así, harían explotar otra bomba de las que tenían preparadas en algún punto de California, al azar. Por supuesto, no pagamos. La siguiente bomba estalló en el Parque de San Francisco, 38 muertos. _

_Lisbon aguardó unos segundos en los que tragó saliva antes de seguir._

_- Intentamos todo lo que pudimos, pero nada nos llevaba hasta ellos. Durante meses nos mantuvieron en jaque. Los siguientes ataques fueron San Diego (12 víctimas); la casa del concejal Willmore en Sacramento, donde por suerte no había nadie, pero el perro de la familia murió. Estaba en la caseta del jardín y lo alcanzó la explosión; luego llegó el atentado fallido de Belmont y finalmente el Golden Gate, con un número de 51 muertos. Todo eso sin contar los heridos y los daños materiales – después del tercer silencio en un rato dijo-: el informante era un hombre de su organización que acudió a nosotros por voluntad propia. Según nos contó había decidido dar ese paso al darse cuenta de que Bauer estaba perdiendo el norte (aunque personalmente creo que nunca lo tuvo), tenía la intención de seguir matando indiscriminadamente. No pudo más cuando vio morir niños como sus propios hijos. Llamó un día para que nos reuniéramos y así lo hicimos. _

_Se habían reunido al más puro estilo de la novela negra de Agatha Christie. En un aparcamiento oscuro y casi abandonado, una noche aún más oscura. Allí el hombre les había dado la información necesaria para hacerse con la banda y evitar el atentado que tendría lugar en las dos semanas siguientes en un edificio gubernamental, a cambio de inmunidad y protección para él y su familia. Después de los pasos pertinentes a seguir con la oficina de los U.S Marshall, división de testigos protegidos, nada más se supo de aquel hombre. Se había dado cuenta de la devastación en la que había participado, demasiado tarde, pero lo había hecho y quería enmendar su error. _

_- Antes de una semana habíamos encontrado el lugar donde operaban, el que nos había dado el informante, allí estaba todo. Cogimos a la mayoría de los miembros y teníamos lo que necesitábamos para procesarlos. Pero no a Bauer. El resto imagino que ya lo sabéis. _

_- Bien, creo que no hay más que tengamos que saber de Bauer – dijo Stevens soltando aire. _

_- Una cosa más, jefe – Shaw pidió permiso para intervenir – Nuestros amigos europeos dicen que hace años iban tras la pista de Bauer y un par de personas más. Ya habían hecho lo mismo en algunos países del este._

_- Bien – Stevens apuntó algo en una de las hojas que tenía delante – Diles que les mantendremos informados. De momento, lo importante es pillarle. _

_**OoO**_

_- Hay una cosa agente Lisbon en la que debo ser especialmente insistente – terminó Max Stevens con seriedad - Nadie, repito, nadie, debe estar al corriente de lo que vamos a hacer. _

_- Me quedó claro las cinco veces anteriores – dijo Lisbon con un deje de cansancio._

_-¿Podemos contar con la colaboración del CBI, entonces? – preguntó O'hara haciendo gala de la diplomacia propia de los agentes del gobierno hacia otras agencias. Lisbon miró a Hightower. _

_- Sí – asintió ésta lentamente – Cuentan con la colaboración del CBI. _

_- Al menos de una parte del CBI - añadió Lisbon con cierto tono sarcástico. _

_- Pues aclarado entonces – sentenció el agente Shaw mirando a los presentes – Usted, agente Lisbon, relájese y tome esto como unas vacaciones…_

_- Desde luego – bufó la agente – las mejores de mi vida…_

_- Damos por comenzado el caso "resurrección" – continuó Shaw; a esto Lisbon le lanzó una rápida mirada llena de ira. Stevens se apresuró a hacer un gesto de desaprobación hacia su chico que él enseguida captó. Nadie allí quería que la sangre llegara al río – Estaba de broma. No le hemos puesto nombre a la misión. Sólo quería rebajar un poco la tensión. _

_- Madeleine, necesitaré una pistola – dijo clavando sus enérgicos ojos verdes en el tipo del FBI. _

_Shaw compuso una sonrisa algo nerviosa y se dio cuenta entonces del tipo de broma que no podía hacer con la agente. _

_- Claro. Una 9 Mm. recién salida de la armería. La he dejado en la habitación junto con tu ropa y algunas cosas que vas a necesitar. Los formularios, por supuesto, pueden esperar al término de la misión. _

_- Gracias. _

_Entonces Shaw se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa con el brazo estirado. Lisbon siguió sus pasos y estrechó su mano con fuerza, y después hizo lo mismo con O'Hara. Como sus subordinados, los directores de sus agencias se despidieron respetuosamente con un asentimiento de cabeza y un apretón de manos, sellando así el trato que daba comienzo a aquella misión. _

_Una segunda oportunidad para que Teresa Lisbon se redimiera._


	7. Chapter 7

**OoOoO**

- …Y esa es toda la historia – finalizó Lisbon.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Estoy a la espera de una llamada. Yo…ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

- Y ¿por qué has vuelto? – preguntó Jane sin apartar la mirada de ella. Quería mirarla todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Aún tenía miedo de que al pestañear ella se esfumara como el humo.

Era mucha la información que debía procesar y gran parte de ella no era fácil de sobrellevar. Había pasado un rato ya con la agente y aún no podía creerlo. Si no fuera por el relato de las últimas dos semanas que acababa de escuchar de sus propios labios, aún pensaría que estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí. Pero algo le decía al mentalista que la cosa no acababa todavía.

Lisbon tardó unos segundos más en contestar y lo hizo de un modo inseguro. Lo notó en cuanto, tras escuchar la pregunta, su actitud cambió y se movió con nerviosismo en su lado del sillón.

- Yo…- se aclaró la garganta – He olvidado algo.

Su voz se volvió vacilante y quebradiza, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que se movían con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué has olvidado? – insistió Jane con curiosidad acrecentada por tal actitud tan impropia de ella.

- La cruz – respondió casi avergonzada a la vez que una de sus manos se movía inconscientemente de su regazo y se posaba en el colgante de su cuello.

Hubo un silencio, así que Lisbon decidió continuar hablando. No le gustaba la idea de abrirse tanto a alguien, mucho menos a Jane para que leyera y analizara cada una de sus palabras, miradas y gestos…pero era peor tenerlo en frente mirándola en el silencio sin que le dijera ni una palabra. Sabía que estaba estudiándola con cuidado en la tranquilidad de la estancia, como aquella vez que la hipnotizó.

- El día que los Marshall nos llamaron solicitando apoyo táctico me metí en la ducha con mucha prisa. No esperaba que nos llamaran, y a esas horas... Debí de engancharme con algo mientras estaba en el baño y la cadena se rompió. Así que la dejé en casa…

- Y has venido a recuperarla…

- Así es.

Patrick se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el salón. Necesitaba despejarse. Lisbon creyó por un momento que se le había pasado el enfado. Pensó que se había relajado un poco, pero quizás era el reflejo de sus propias emociones. Tras contarle todo lo que había ocurrido se sentía de alguna forma liberada.

Sin embargo, aquel acto sólo era su forma de coger aire, procesar lo ocurrido y comenzar de nuevo con la retahíla de reproches. Se pasó una mano por el pelo dejando que cayera desde la raíz hasta la nuca donde permaneció un momento. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar varias veces hasta que se decidió a hablar por fin.

- ¿No pensaste que habría gente que querría saber que estabas viva, que estabas bien? – disparó al fin señalándola con una mano. La expresión de su cara apuntaba a que aún no podía creer que Lisbon hubiera hecho algo así.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No podía.

- Claro – levantó las manos al techo con dramatismo – Había olvidado que la agente Lisbon siempre hace lo que le piden, siempre hace lo correcto.

- Pues sí – contestó ella – Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Alguien debe ser capaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos, Jane.

- ¿Mediste esas consecuencias cuando tú y tus amiguitos del FBI jugabais a los secretitos sin preocuparte de a quién hacías daño? No te importó lo que pasaba con nosotros, lo que dejabas detrás de ti…

- Por última vez, tenía órdenes – esta vez Lisbon se levantó.

- Oh, Dios. Siempre las normas, tus malditas normas. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Lisbon?

Lisbon lo miró sin comprender. Si no iba muy desencaminada el consultor le estaba diciendo que debía haberse saltado las normas.

- ¿Qué eres, un soldado? ¿Tienes un código? ¿Te habrían sometido a un consejo de guerra por decirme que no estabas muerta?

- Peor. Habría perdido la oportunidad de encarcelar a un tipo muy peligroso y espero que no se demasiado tarde - murmuró en respuesta.

Lisbon agachó la cabeza y la agitó mostrando un gran cansancio y no sólo por lo que ya había pasado sino por lo que estaba por pasar. Jane en toda la extensión de la palabra. Intentó callarle alzando una mano conciliadora pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Solamente continuó hablando.

- Me dices que cuente contigo. Me dices – balbuceó el hombre con los brazos en jarra – "somos una familia, Jane, déjame ayudarte…", a veces llego incluso a creerte y ahora nos ocultas esto. Increíble.

¡Vaya! La realidad chocando contra Teresa Lisbon como un muro de cemento. Las palabras exactas que ella le había dicho usadas ahora en su contra.

Nuevamente se formó un silencio acusador que ella no fue capaz de romper. Sólo observó cómo él se daba la vuelta incapaz de mirarla tras aquella revelación y pasaba una mano por su cara, dejando aún la otra en la cintura para luego volverse hacia ella otra vez. La miraba de una forma que le traspasaba el corazón. Una mezcla de ira y dolor que era imposible pasar por alto.

- ¿Qué querías…que te llamara?

- Sí – contestó seriamente; ella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos en su dirección. Estaba de broma con lo de la llamada, pero en ese momento Jane había decidido tomárselo todo con una extrema seriedad.

- Claro. Habría estado muy bien…"Oye, Jane, soy yo…sí Teresa, no te asustes. No llamo desde el más allá, estoy aquí, en Sacramento. Viva…".

- Yo lo habría hecho.

- Sí, ya sabemos lo que tú habrías hecho.

- Pensaba que éramos amigos – soltó como una acusación - Más que amigos...

- Y lo somos – contestó de inmediato con pena.

-Ya lo veo. Ha quedado muy claro.

Lisbon suspiró agotada. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creyó.

Sabía que de todos Jane, y quizás Rigsby, serían los que peor se lo tomarían, pero jamás imaginó que el consultor lo hiciera hasta el punto de estar cuestionando su amistad. Una relación de la que ella nunca dudaba a pesar de todos los líos en los que se había visto envuelta por su culpa.

- No. No haces creer a tus amigos que estás muerta para que pasen unos horribles días y luego apareces tranquila y dices que no pasa nada…

- Estás siendo infantil. Tienes una pataleta.

- ¿Infantil? – repitió mirando hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, señal de que no podía creer que Lisbon le estuviera diciendo aquello. "Infantil" se repitió a sí mismo – Infantil… ¿Tienes idea del infierno que me has hecho pasar? ¿De las cientos de cosas que me han llenado la cabeza en estas dos semanas? No, no lo sabes, así que no te atrevas a decirme que estoy siendo infantil.

- Oh, claro. Mi semana ha sido genial. Gracias – soltó con sarcasmo y un deje de desprecio – Oye, Jane ya te he pedido disculpas.

- No es suficiente – contestó sin cambiar un ápice la seriedad de su rostro.

Entre la penumbra que reinaba en la casa, la irreconocible voz ronca con que Jane le hablaba lleno de tosquedad y sus palabras nada comprensivas, la agente podía haber jurado que se equivocaba de hombre, de casa, de todo… Pero aún podía ver sus ojos. Sus inconfundibles ojos de un verde azulado; resentido, enfadado, incapaz de perdonarla tal vez por la confusión que se había formado en su cabeza, pero aun esos ojos tristones de siempre y su Jane de siempre. O eso esperaba ella.

- ¿En serio? – era más bien una pregunta retórica. Algo para sí misma. Exteriorizar lo que rondaba su mente en aquel instante.

¿De verdad Jane era tan terco, tan estúpido que no podía perdonarla? ¿Pasaría mucho tiempo jugando al hombre ofendido? ¿Dejaría de confiar en ella sólo por esta pequeñísima mentira que había jugado en pos de la justicia después de todas las cosas que él le había hecho? Definitivamente era injusto y no iba a consentirlo.

- Sí.

- Pues no pienso repetirlo.

- Bien, porque yo no pienso aceptarlas… No es como si no hubieras tenido elección. No es…como aquella vez que me mantuviste al teléfono mientras el ayudante del sheriff se liaba a tiros contigo en una cabaña o la bomba en casa de aquella familia. Fueron minutos desesperantes al otro lado de la línea esperando que respondieras pero, al final, lo hiciste y sabía que estabas bien. Podía estar contigo. Pero, ahora, Dios… - susurró para luego volver a la carga alzando el tono de voz – has fingido tu muerte. Creí, de verdad, que estabas muerta. Te vi caer... ¿Tienes idea de lo que es?

- Pues sí, una idea bastante clara – masculló por lo bajo; él ni siquiera prestó atención dispuesto a seguir con sus elucubraciones sin sentido.

- He…pasado dos semanas horribles pensando que te había perdido – continuó tras una breve pausa – no… intentando hacerme a la idea de que te había perdido, que no ibas a volver.

- Pero estoy aquí…

- Pero la cuestión es que deberías haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa, para hacerme saber que estabas viva…

Estaba claro que cada uno tenía su punto de vista sobre lo ocurrido y sus ideas, y no iban a cambiar de opinión, no iban a conseguir llegar a un punto donde Jane entendiera que no había sido culpa de Lisbon o, mejor aún, que entendiera que lo verdaderamente merecedor de ser mencionado era que había vuelto y que debía dejar lo sucedido atrás como un mal recuerdo. Pero la cuestión era que él no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que había sufrido por ella. Un sufrimiento que fácilmente podía haberle ahorrado. Había pasado interminables días pensando, sin dormir, haciendo cosas de manera autómata porque tenía la mente en blanco, el vacío más absoluto, un hueco que pensó que nunca iba a volver a llenar. Había estado cuestionando sus propios actos, lo que había hecho y lo que no, la parte en la que lo había arruinado todo, lo que podía haber cambiado, preguntándose _"¿qué habría pasado si…?"_ para luego dar de bruces contra la amarga realidad: ella no volvería y ahora no se podía hacer nada y todo el tiempo que pasara pensando en ella sería inútil y doloroso. Y llegado a este punto las imágenes de su amiga con todos sus dolorosos recuerdos volvían a él para atormentarlo. Había sido cruel hacerlo pasar por aquello porque no quería dejar de pensar en ella pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que todo aquello se acabara, deseaba poder olvidarla y sacarla de su mente. Había pasado por el vacío más absoluto, otra vez. No era justo.

Por otro lado, ella no podía entender por qué se resistía tanto, porque se obcecaba en culparla por hacer su trabajo en lugar de alegrarse de su vuelta. ¿Era aquello el largo y hastiado preludio del perdón? ¿Pensaba torturarla antes de finalmente abrazarla y decirle que la perdonaba y entendía lo que había sucedido? ¿Acaso no comprendía que para ella tampoco había sido fácil?

- …en lugar de jugar conmigo – hizo una pausa – Me he bebido una botella entera de whisky, Lisbon.

- ¿Tú solo? – preguntó una estupefacta Lisbon a la que aquella repentina revelación había pillado por sorpresa.

- Sí, una botella que he encontrado en tu oficina – le restó importancia al asunto con un simple gesto de la mano.

- ¿Mí…? – rugió. Él se limitó a evadir la pregunta continuando con su discurso.

- ¿Y qué hay de la confianza Lisbon?

- ¡Ja!– estalló de pronto - ¿Tú me hablas de confianza?

No fue una explosión en toda regla, fue la sorpresa de semejante acusación, que le parecía más bien una mofa a parte de absurda.

- ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de mentiras, Patrick, de confianza y de traición?

Jane no había previsto que la conversación se tornaría de ese modo y Lisbon no había planeado reaccionar así. Era el cúmulo de años de mentira y secretismo, de meses de estar al margen en una investigación paralela que Jane estaba manteniendo sobre John el Rojo. No era justo que ahora le echara en cara que ella había mentido. Y fueron estos pensamientos y recuerdos llenando de nuevo su mente lo que hicieron que se fuera encendiendo hasta explotar como un polvorín.

- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, tú que me mientes cada día, en cada caso…? - comenzó. Las palabras llegaban a ella como salidas de la nada pero ya no podía guardarlas por más tiempo así que casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a decir todas las cosas que tan largo tiempo había estado soportando.

- Para protegerte, Lisbon – intervino él.

- ¿…que pones en riesgo mi trabajo y a mi gente, me pides que confíe en ti y tú no eres capaz de confiar en nadie…? – terminó. Movía los brazos con energía mientras hablaba.

- Confío en ti – dijo Jane, pero no sabía entonces el error que cometía, pues dicha afirmación hizo que la chica se encendiera con furia renovada. Volvió la cabeza hacia él en un golpe seco que bien podía haberle provocado un tirón, pero el único cambio que su expresión experimentó fue la estupefacción seguida de un creciente enfado.

- No, no te atrevas… - le apuntó con un dedo y le miró fijamente a los ojos con ceño fruncido; una furia de color verde que ahora no era capaz de detener – no cuando me ocultas tantas cosas. No te atrevas a insultarme diciendo que confías en mí cuando eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y mentirme con tanta facilidad.

- No es el caso ahora…

- Así que no podemos hablar de tu traición pero tenemos que hablar de la mía.

Hubo una pausa en la que ella suspiró.

- Estoy cansada, Jane, cansada de preguntarte por John el Rojo y que me digas…

- Esto no tenía que ser así – dijo, tal vez un poco arrepentido de haber comenzado algo que ahora se volvía contra él.

- ¡Claro que no! Tenías que estar contento de que esté viva, darme un abrazo de los tuyos y soltar una broma - Sí, lo de los abrazos no iba para nada con ella pero era común en aquellas situaciones y lo único que atinó a decir. La gente se abrazaba cuando alguien regresaba de la muerte.

- Y lo estoy – dijo tajante, pero ella no lo creía del todo. Ya se había formado su propia idea sobre las intenciones de Jane. Demasiadas veces como para no conocerlo, demasiados tropiezos en esa piedra para no saber qué pasaba.

- No, no estás contento – soltó – Estás molesto porque no te incluimos en el engaño, porque te dejamos al margen…Te sientes ofendido porque te encanta ser el centro de atención, te gusta estar en el ajo de todo y exhibirte con tus truquitos pero de esto no te has olido nada. ¡Eso es lo que te molesta! Patrick Jane el maravilloso mentalista que todo lo ve…

- No. Estás equivocada – dijo un tanto retraído por la repentina reacción de Lisbon y por las cosas que podía llegar a saber de él; molesto también porque estuviera desmereciendo su dolor. Le entristecía pensar que ella nunca llegaría a creer que sus sentimientos eran sinceros– No se trata de mí, Teresa.

- Claro que se trata de ti, Jane. Siempre se trata de ti – estaba de verdad cansada de aquella conversación – No te gusta "no saber". ¡Pues a mí tampoco!

- No me gusta creer que alguien querido ha muerto – gritó finalmente, pero ella gritó más aún.

- Eres un egoísta, un taimado hij…

En el fervor de la discusión, Patrick no aguantó más, sin saber cómo actuar, sin poder parar aquello, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Se acercó a ella precipitadamente y la besó, callando así todas sus palabras, sus reproches y su lucha. Apartando de un manotazo los últimos días, los oscuros pensamientos y los secretos. Internándose en un beso tan apasionado y poderoso que les haría olvidar todo lo demás.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Vaya! ¿De verdad ha pasado tantísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé el fic? Intentaré ser más rápida la próxima vez, sobre todo de cara al final ya que no falta casi nada...

Bien, aquí voy con el siguiente capítulo y ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena. Disfruten y pasen a comentar :)

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

**OoOoO**

Sabía a café, como había predicho. Al principio fue el único sabor que ambos experimentaron; café y un rastro, un tanto desagradable, a alcohol, pero pronto ese sabor fue sustituido por el de sus labios que se entregaban al otro en una furiosa descarga de sentimientos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había empezado aquello, y menos aún cómo pararlo. Jane intentó contenerse, separarse de ella, pero, una vez comenzado el beso, parecía una tarea imposible. Era como si, sin querer, hubiera abierto la caja de los truenos y ahora nadie podía cerrarla. Había sido un acto impulsivo, ella podía haberlo matado o tumbado de un puñetazo pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, agarró las solapas de su chaqueta uniéndose más a él, si eso era posible, profundizando en el beso, indicándole que podía continuar. Deseando que continuara.

Lisbon no podía haber imaginado que se encontraría atrapada en un beso apasionado con Patrick Jane. Aunque había empezado de una forma más bien torpe y un tanto brusca, estaba también lleno de deseo. Y en cuanto la sorpresa inicial pasó ella correspondió con el mismo sentimiento. Sus labios estaban unidos poderosamente, más que eso, eran como dos piezas que habían encontrado ahora su otra mitad, y unidas de una vez, no pudieran separarse.

Sólo sus pulmones pidiendo aire desesperadamente hicieron que se separaran por fin después de minutos de ferviente actividad. Jane deslizó las manos desde su cintura y su nuca para situarlas a ambos lados de la cara de Lisbon, apenas a unos centímetros de la suya. Entonces, tras descansar su frente sobre la de ella, depositó un beso suave y delicado, casi una caricia, en su labio superior, luego otro en su frente, dejó reposar sus labios allí y con los ojos cerrados se tomó un momento para aspirar su aroma y atesorar ese momento que podría ser el último una vez salieran de esa burbuja. Olía a canela y vainilla, sabía a café, amargo y fuerte, y su roce cálido lo transportaba a lugares inimaginables. ¿Era posible que después de tanto tiempo esa puerta se abriera para él? ¿Era posible que estuviera sintiendo un remolino crecer en su interior? Quizás aquello era normal, era real; debía de ser la manera en que la gente se sentía, la gente normal. Pero Jane había perdido esa capacidad de sentir. Había sido un cuerpo vagando sin alma por el mundo durante mucho tiempo, más del que cualquier persona merece. Sin sentimientos, sin calor, sin luz y sin amor. Los momentos como aquel no eran algo que se presentara en su vida de manera simple y si alguna vez lo hicieron, él los rechazó sin miramientos, no creyéndose merecedor de algo que pudiera dar un poco de luz al camino o incluso mitigar su tormento; porque soledad, dolor y culpa eran los únicos sentimientos que desde hacía ya cerca de nueve años podía sentir, compañeros a los que no había invitado a entrar en su vida pero que se habían hecho inseparables. Por eso era tan extraño estar abrazando a Lisbon, porque sabía que no lo merecía y si alguna vez, por su culpa, por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, algo le pasaba, él volvería de un plumazo al estado inicial de decadencia, y todo por lo que otros habían luchado; su estabilidad, su vida, se acabaría tan pronto como el beso que acababan de compartir. Y eso nunca podría perdonárselo.

Inevitablemente en algún momento no muy lejano volvería a cuestionarse aquella decisión, pero ahora, pese a lo contrariado que se sentía, mientras sostenía a Lisbon entre sus manos y comprendiendo que la situación podía ser muy complicada o bien no llegar a nada, sabía que estaba donde debía y haciendo lo correcto.

Era difícil y muy raro, Lisbon lo sabía y nunca pensó que tal gesto la confortaría de esa manera y no estaba segura siquiera de lo que sentía pero ¿qué mal podía hacerle a nadie que dos personas abrieran su corazón, que vieran que hay algo más de lo que pensaban…? Tal vez más tarde lo averiguarían pero en aquel momento, en aquel lugar eran sólo dos individuos viviendo un instante que nada podía interrumpir, que a nadie concernía, que a nadie importaba… Un instante de deleite que nadie tenía por qué conocer o juzgar. Un secreto. Solos él y ella, y como en esas viejas películas en blanco y negro en las que los protagonistas sellan su amor con un beso mientras la imagen se va alejando hasta que la pantalla queda en la más absoluta negrura, el tiempo se detuvo y cualquier sonido que pudiera haberles llegado desde la calle, se silenció. Por un momento no se trató de trabajo, ni de un caso, ni de un problema que solucionar. Solamente dos personas; solamente Teresa Lisbon y Patrick Jane.

Jane separó sus labios y casi con temor la miró a los ojos, intentando buscar en ellos alguna indicación de lo que debía hacer. La obtuvo cuando ella, situando una mano temblorosa, vacilante sobre la que él tenía en su cara, presionó ligeramente; después puso su mano libre sobre la mejilla de él para dejarla descansar un momento. Aquel acto le dijo al asesor todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Lisbon sonrió, aún sin saber qué estaba haciendo. La mejilla de Jane era áspera, tal vez llevaba días sin afeitarse y una capa de vello facial comenzaba a cubrir su suave piel. Nunca antes le había tocado de una manera tan íntima, pero siempre había visto en él ese aspecto pulcro, el traje, el pelo que no se movía ni siquiera después de ocho horas secuestrado... Sin duda había pasado una mala semana, una de esas en las que bebía y apenas se preocupaba por su higiene y su aspecto. Una vez más en aquella semana volvió a sentirse culpable por ser la causa de su deterioro físico, sus ojeras y su cansancio.

Finalmente, ambos liberaron al otro de su toque no sin antes dejar que sus manos vagaran por las respectivas mejillas para luego dejarlas caer.

Miradas indecisas antes de que nadie se atreviera a hablar por primera vez.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Voy a hacer té. – dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Estaba a medio camino en el vestíbulo cuando Jane se dio la vuelta y la llamó:

- Lisbon– ella se volvió hacia su voz, ahora calmada nuevamente.

- ¿Sí?

Sin decir una sola palabra que respondiera a su confusión él salvó la distancia que había entre ellos y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, con energías que surcaban su cuerpo al contacto con el de ella. No era el abrazo conciliador pero falso que le había dado una tarde acompañado de fresas como agasajo para implorar perdón por su última estupidez. Era sincero, firme, lleno de cariño y alivio. Lisbon, a quien el repentino abrazo había dejado fuera de juego, tardó algo más en corresponderlo, pero por alguna razón que no entendía quería abrazarlo porque sabía que era sincero.

- Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta – logró susurrar a través de su cabello cuando salió del éxtasis que el calor del cuerpo de Lisbon le provocaba, viva y sana, por fin junto a él en más sentidos de los que podía aún decir. Y ella no pudo más que sonreír, agradecida de estar recibiendo al fin la bienvenida que había esperado y no una reprimenda. Y todavía tenía que enfrentarse al equipo; peor aún, a sus hermanos. Pero algo le decía que la peor reacción era la de Jane; en algún lugar en su interior lo esperaba, e incluso lo entendía, mas nunca creyó que se sintiera tan traicionado como lo había hecho. Nunca imaginó que iba a dar a Jane un motivo para regañarla cuando siempre había sido al revés.

Se separó con la misma rapidez que antes se había acercado dejando que continuara hacia el interior de la cocina sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada.

Con el paso del tiempo, Lisbon fue tomando conciencia de la realidad; no podía permanecer allí por más tiempo, no mucho más. Se quedaría un rato con Jane, le explicaría algunas cosas y se aseguraría de que estaba bien y luego se marcharía. Había sido una temeridad ir hasta allí y no tenía una buena explicación para ello. Sí, la cruz de su madre. Eso estaba bien para una película, pero si le decía al FBI o al CBI la razón de su paso por casa cuando debía de estar aislada e incomunicada, probablemente se reirían de ella y aunque eso le importaba bien poco, no quería que su buen nombre y su sentido de la responsabilidad quedaran en entredicho.

Con sendas tazas de té humeantes entre las manos, Jane y Lisbon se hallaban sentados en el suelo, uno junto al otro, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá del salón. Durante un buen rato no hablaron. Lo único que hicieron fue dar pequeños sorbos de té con la mirada clavada frente a ellos en ningún lugar en particular.

Ambos se habían quitado las chaquetas por comodidad y Jane parecía mucho más relajado con la camisa remangada, su cara sin aquella tensa expresión de ira con que la miró tan sólo una hora antes o el cansancio tan visible en su cuerpo.

- ¿Fuiste al menos a mi funeral? – Lisbon cortó el silencio, sin alzar aún la mirada de su taza.

- No – contestó sin mirarla; su voz era suave pero firme, sin remordimientos, ni vergüenza. No se arrepentía de no haber ido, máxime teniendo en cuenta que todo había sido una farsa. Su manera de decir adiós era diferente. Sin convenciones, sin un religioso u otras personas diciendo cómo debía sentirse o comportarse, sin gente dándole palabras de consuelo que, aunque pronunciadas con la mejor intención, en nada le reconfortaban. Ver el ataúd que la portaba haciendo inmersión en la tierra que la acogería para la eternidad, "cenizas a las cenizas"… Podía vivir sin eso.

- ¿No ibas a despedirte? – preguntó Lisbon en un susurro. No era un regaño ni un reproche. Solamente quería saberlo.

- No hizo falta. Estás viva – la miró y sonrió burlonamente enarcando las cejas hacia ella ante lo evidente.

- Tú no lo sabías – dijo Lisbon mirándolo también al fin - ¿No pensaste en dar tu último adiós a una amiga?

En aquellos momentos la palabra amiga sonaba más extraña que si hubiera dicho jefa o cualquier otra, pero pasó por alto aquel pequeño detalle. No sólo por lo que acababa de pasar, hacía mucho tiempo que su relación parecía haber dejado de ser una simple amistad para convertirse en algo mucho más fuerte, eran como una familia. Ella sabía cuándo estaba triste y cómo remediarlo; él, por suerte, podía decir cuándo ella estaba enfadada y así no molestarla; ya no necesitaban palabras para decirse las cosas y únicamente con la presencia del otro ya se sentían mejor, no había necesidad de hablar. Debía de ser eso lo que lo llevaba cada noche a su despacho a escuchar el leve tecleo del ordenador mientras se tumbaba a observar cómo las huellas de un día corriendo de un lado a otro y abalanzarse sobre los malos se hacían visibles en ella hasta que por fin se iba a casa.

- No podía.

- ¿Qué te lo impidió? – era imposible pensar que tuviera algo más importante que hacer que ir a su funeral.

- Me lo impedía – usó otro tiempo para dar exactitud a su explicación – que no estabas; tú ya no estabas más, no me sentía bien, no quería ir y pararme delante de un ataúd que ni siquiera se había abierto porque tu cuerpo estaba demasiado deteriorado y… además, ¿qué importa cómo presente yo mis respetos a los muertos? Cada uno tiene su forma de recordar a los que se han ido.

- Ya. Beber hasta desplomarte a la puerta de mi casa – mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo – No me dijiste qué hacías aquí, por cierto…

- Dar mi último adiós a una amiga – le sonrió tímidamente mientras repetía las mismas palabras que ella había dicho. ¿Era posible que hubiera decidido ir a su casa para despedirse de ella? Era la cosa más extraña que le había escuchado, y ella sabía mucho de eso.

- ¿Habrías ido al menos a visitarme alguna vez, para hablar? – tenía que reconocer que de pronto se estaba poniendo muy nostálgica y pensativa, y era consciente de que hacer ese tipo de preguntas abrían una nueva vía hacia Jane, una oportunidad de meterse en su cerebro como un molesto insecto, pero había pasado tantos días pensando y dándole vueltas a la cabeza que ahora le resultaba imposible no preguntar aprovechando el ambiente de intimidad que reinaba y que por alguna extraña razón le estaba resultando cómodo. Ella estaba bien, siempre lo había estado, pero su "muerte" le había hecho pensar en muchas cosas, tonterías como saber si la echarían de menos cuando ya no estuviera, cómo la recordarían o si había hecho algo importante con su vida...

- ¿Estás bien? – frunció el ceño ante sus extrañas preguntas. ¿Lisbon se había golpeado la cabeza?

- Sí. Sólo estaba pensando; el funeral, todo el lío de Bauer…Es una locura.

- Una auténtica locura – susurró el consultor.

- Sí…- su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar en nada.

- Habría ido – dijo Jane un rato después, pero ella estaba demasiado abstraída ya para saber a qué se refería. Lo miró inquisitiva - habría ido a visitarte con el tiempo, cuando estuviera preparado…

Por toda respuesta una sonrisa sincera y amplia que recogió con alivio. No estaba muerta. Estaba allí con él, compartiendo un té, su cara a tan sólo unos palmos de la suya. Lo cual hacía que recordara la semana por la que le había hecho pasar y eso le enfadaba muchísimo, tanto que le daban ganas de volver a los gritos y los reproches, pero sería estúpido porque ella, con todo su sentido común y su paciencia de santa, le daría unas buenas razones para dejar de comportarse como un tonto y no pensar en el pasado. Así que no tenía sentido volver a comenzar por mucho que le molestara.

Los dos habían aprendido algo para bien o para mal de aquel suceso. Con el tiempo Patrick Jane daría un paso hacia delante después de años tanteando el camino; y Teresa Lisbon, la chica dura de la familia, siempre llena de una fundada desconfianza construida a lo largo de muchos años; abriría su vida a alguien más, brindándose a sí misma una oportunidad.

- La cruz – dijo Jane de pronto recordando lo que ella le había dicho. Su mirada se desvió hacia su escote; ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? – una arruga se formó en el entrecejo de la agente.

- Es curioso – comentó un tanto contrariado – Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no la llevabas cuando te vi aquella mañana.

- ¡Vaya un detective! No la llevaba – repitió – y mira lo que pasó.

- Sabía que eras una persona creyente pero no pensé que fueras tan supersticiosa.

- No es superstición. Era de mi madre, siempre me ha dado suerte. No me gusta quitármela; y tú aún llevas tu alianza. – Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada por haberlo mencionado pero su argumentación tenía una lógica- Son recuerdos que nos acercan a las personas que queríamos. No hay diferencia. Seas creyente o no.

Lo observó bajar la cabeza hasta que su mirada alcanzó la alianza dorada en su dedo. Él sonrió con melancolía y asintió ante su declaración. Ella tenía razón. Aquel era el último vestigio de su unión con Ángela. Solamente eso y sus recuerdos le quedaban.

- Sabes que lo que pasó no es culpa tuya ¿verdad? – Jane cambió el doloroso tema de la pérdida para centrarse en la cuestión que tenían entre manos que tanto la afectaba.

- Tú no estabas Jane, no puedes saberlo, aun fingiendo esos poderes tuyos…no puedes saberlo. – estaba calmada, pero el sentimiento se filtraba a través de su voz y sus palabras, aún tenía ese caso clavado en la mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

- No me hacen falta poderes de ninguna clase para saber que, pasara lo que pasara, no fue culpa tuya. Eres la mejor agente que conozco.

- Venga ya. Estás siendo condescendiente. Odias a casi todos los agentes, te llevas mal con la mitad del CBI, soy una de tus poquísimas amistades y estás empeñado en hacer de mi seguridad tu responsabilidad (cosa que no hace falta, todo sea dicho), claro que crees que no fue culpa mía, pero lo fue. Crees que siempre soy la buena y doy lo mejor de mí, pero podía haberle cogido.

Él creía tener razón, como siempre, pero ella sabía lo que decía y seguía pensando que podía haber actuado de otra manera…

_Recordaba con abrumadora claridad el día en que había entrado en aquel viejo almacén de una zona industrial a fin de encontrar el escondite de Bauer, ese hombre tan buscado que los había tenido tantas noches en vilo; recordaba el olor a humedad y a los productos químicos que se amontonaban en el oscuro y amplio lugar de cemento, aquel sitio sucio y frío en el que entraron armados hasta los dientes y una estrategia blindada para obtener los mejores resultados. El mismo almacén que cepillaron hasta los cimientos buscando lo que habían ido a encontrar y donde efectivamente lo habían hallado. Registraron cuartos, naves contiguas, cobertizos, sótanos y todo lo que se puso en su camino hasta dar con una interesante reunión que tenía lugar en uno de los cuartos. Allí estaba media cúpula del grupo de Bauer: nueve hombres y seis mujeres discutían la próxima operación pero ni rastro del cabecilla. ¡Maldición!, exclamó ella al comprobar que ninguno de los presentes era el hombre al que perseguía con más ahínco. Se había escapado otra vez. Era un gran logro haber incautado todo aquel material que les serviría para masacrar alguna ciudad del Estado, y haber cogido a parte de los responsables, pero sin duda no era suficiente para ella. Sebastian Bauer, el líder, no sólo era responsable y por ello quería pillarlo a toda costa sino que tenía que cogerlo para evitar que captara a otro grupo de idiotas que siguieran el muy reprobable lema "el fin justifica los medios" y acabar con media ciudad sólo para llamar una atención que no iban a lograr. _

_La pesadumbre se cernió sobre ella que continuó con su trabajo con fingida altivez. Aún no habían terminado de esposar a los detenidos cuando sintió la necesidad de salir de allí. Y lo hizo. Dejó a los chicos de operaciones especiales y a los demás agentes con su tarea y cruzó, bastante abatida, la puerta metálica. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se frotó la cara; estaba cansada y llevaba días sin dormir o comer adecuadamente. Entonces lo vio. Al levantar la vista, saliendo de entre unos edificios colindantes, estaba el hombre de la foto de "Se busca". Estaba allí, dispuesto a entrar en el almacén y tener su reunión pre-atentado. Increíble. _

_Sus miradas se encontraron y al instante sintió ese escalofrío que le recorría la columna de arriba abajo, sintió su oscuridad y su frialdad. Era su esencia, su aura. Era oscuridad. No podía negarlo. A veces simplemente se intuye cuando una persona no es buena. Y él desde luego no lo era. Su vestimenta, un largo abrigo negro y más ropa negra debajo de éste, toda su apariencia, todo él exudaba maldad. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo al tiempo que él huía. No pensó nada, sólo fue tras él corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo tenía cerca, metiéndose por recovecos, pasillos y callejones, todos parecían iguales y a la carrera apenas distinguía nada. De repente, al cruzar una esquina, lo alcanzó, él se detuvo y ella se paró en seco sacando su arma. Apenas alcanzaba a respirar y le temblaban las manos en torno a la empuñadura de su Glock. _

_Tenía el pelo grisáceo, tan corto que parecía calvo, facciones rudas en una tez blanca probablemente bronceada por el sol californiano, pero aún así se notaban los largos días encerrado en sótanos y oscuros almacenes sin ventanas. Sus ojos grises eran gélidos como una noche de invierno en Alaska y la miraban con suficiencia, como si se creyera superior, como si ya supiera de antemano que algo se volvería a su favor para poder huir. Obviamente tenía un arma, no podía ser de otra manera, y le apuntaba directamente. Su mirada la taladraba, sus ojos rezumaban odio. Estaban los dos solos, uno contra el otro apuntándose con las pistolas a la espera de que alguno disparara o se rindiera, por supuesto no fue él. Como salida de la nada apareció una mujer que se dio de bruces con Bauer y éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba. Agarró a la conmocionada mujer y la encañonó sin quitar los ojos de ella diciéndole sin necesidad de abrir la boca "te lo dije". Casi parecía sonriente, satisfecho de sí mismo. La mujer estaba aterrada, los ojos abiertos como platos cuajados de lágrimas que apenas podía contener, respirando con dificultad y suplicando que la salvara. _

_- ¡Suéltela, Sr. Bauer! - dijo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba a pesar de estar tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de soltar la pistola y echar a correr - Suéltela y seremos clementes con usted. _

_- Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar - era cínico y soberbio, pero lo que más impresionaba era su voz. Nunca le había oído hasta aquel momento. Tenía un tono grave y una suave cadencia, hablaba con autoridad, como si se creyera con derechos, como si lo que hacía no estuviera mal y eso era lo peor de todo, no creía que estuviera mal. - Apártese de mi camino y ambas vivirán, si no lo hace morirán las dos. Se lo he advertido. _

_- Ya ha hecho bastante, es el fin, ríndase - hizo un movimiento de cabeza instándole a tirar el arma. No lo hizo. - Si lo hace ahora..._

_- No ha tirado el arma, mal hecho, no diga que no se lo advertí. - aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no tanto por las mismas sino por cómo las empleó, aquella autoridad, la seguridad en sí mismo... - Volveremos a vernos, tal vez en el infierno. Le aseguro que no me perderé su funeral por nada del mundo. Por nada. _

_Lo decía en serio. Sin salir de detrás de su escudo humano se apartó un par de pasos apuntando a la chica. Miró a Lisbon directamente a los ojos antes de volver a hablar: _

_- Y recuerde que yo no quería hacer esto. Usted podía haberla salvado._

_Entonces, sin previo aviso, disparo a la mujer dos veces, una en la pierna y otra en la espalda. Lisbon pestañeó sorprendida ante el ruido de los disparos que resonaron alrededor y no fue capaz de reaccionar durante algunos segundos mientras veía a la mujer desplomarse contra el suelo. _

_- Volveré a verla, agente. _

_Dicho esto la miró un instante antes de salir corriendo atravesando otra callejuela. Lisbon dudó si ir tras él, quería y debía ir tras él, pero entonces escuchó a la mujer herida. Debía haber pensado primero en el rehén. "Podía haberlo evitado", se repetía en su cabeza mientras se agachaba y trataba de salvar a la mujer. _

- Si hubieras visto su mirada, Jane. - murmuró volviendo a la realidad - Tan fría, tan vacía... Abogaba por derechos y por el pueblo, ideales y valores, y fue capaz de disparar a una transeúnte inocente apenas a un metro y medio de distancia y salió corriendo...

- ¿La mujer sobrevivió?

- Sí. Tuvo que pasar unos meses en el hospital, las heridas, la de la espalda sobretodo, fueron bastante delicadas y perforaron órganos y cosas, pero por suerte tenía la columna intacta y no le quedaron secuelas. Fui a verla - giró la cabeza hacia él y le miró reafirmando lo que decía - estaba bien.

Y ella se alegraba tanto. No sólo le había disparado por su culpa sino que además estuvo a punto de dejarla desangrarse e ir tras Bauer en lugar de socorrerla.

- Ahí lo tienes. Ayudaste a salvar a esa mujer.

- Casi logro que la maten.

- Que una persona dispare a otra sólo es culpa del que lleva el arma. ¿No es eso lo que dices siempre?

- Eso no importa. Pude haber soltado mi arma y dejarle antes de que le hiciera daño o dispararle, pero me quedé plantada sin hacer nada y luego estuve a punto de salir tras Bauer y dejarla morir allí. ¿Qué hay de pensar primero en los inocentes?

- Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que te diferencia de la gente como él. Hiciste lo que debías, lo que estaba en tus manos y ella salió bien.

- Y encima le dejé escapar.

- Y estoy seguro de que ya te has flagelado bastante por ello. Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano. Lo sé. Y algo me dice que lograrás coger al malo esta vez.

Parecía increíble que Patrick Jane que era conocido por su alma atormentada y su desesperanza la hiciera perder la noción del tiempo y de la preocupación de aquella manera. A pesar de todo lo que tenía en su interior era capaz de procurar calma.

Y a medida que hablaban, no podía creer cómo una persona que apenas podía ayudarse a sí mismo y que vivía en una constante agonía personal fuera capaz de ayudar y reconfortar a otras personas de esa manera. Casi hacía que se creyera sus palabras.

- Hay algo sobre Bauer que debes saber - ella quería, no, necesitaba que él comprendiera sus razones y sus sentimientos sobre el tema –Era un hombre muy convincente, un líder, aun sin ser una secta, el grupo de Bauer estaba unido y consolidado. Sus seguidores le idolatraban y cada cosa que él hacía o pensaba era hecha. Realmente creía en él, en lo que decía, por cómo lo decía. De hecho, ninguno lo delató cuando los arrestamos. Se mantuvieron firmes y en silencio, apenas pestañeaban.

Mientras que con el FBI había hecho un mero resumen a él le estaba contando todo, sin escatimar en detalles, permitiéndole incluso saber cómo se sentía. Sabía que era un error, pero estaba cansada de no hablar con nadie.

- Tenía poder sobre ellos, sobre sus pensamientos, los manipulaba de tal forma que tú parecerías un principiante a su lado.

- Yo no manipulo.

- Ya – Lisbon bufó y continuó hablando – claro que todo era sobre ideales pero sus palabras calaban en esa gente haciéndoles creer que llevaba razón. Y tal vez llevara razón en sus reivindicaciones, pero el fin no justifica de ninguna manera los medios que utilizó para llegar a sus objetivos. Mató gente, y no sólo en Norte América, o cuando estuvo en el ejército; lo hizo para llamar la atención de los gobiernos. Maldita sea. Es algo que nunca he entendido, ¿por qué asesinas a gente inocente por hacerte escuchar ante alguien que no va a ceder a tus exigencias? Las autoridades nunca, nunca, negocian con terroristas. Bueno, no de manera pública de todas formas. Y eso era lo que él quería, publicidad, reconocimiento. Quería la razón. Pero nadie que sacrifica a inocentes y a niños puede tener razón.

Las palabras de Lisbon, llenas de pasión, de ira y de sentimiento conmovieron a Jane. Siempre había sabido cuánto se interesaba por la justicia y de qué manera le preocupaban los inocentes, pero rara vez dejaba ver esas emociones o se entregaba a un discurso como aquel que rebosaba sentimientos y una gran implicación personal. Adoraba esa faceta de ella. Era como la heroína que se paseaba por ahí con sus botas de piel y su cazadora de cuero sin detenerse ante nada, relegando su vida a un segundo plano para centrarse en cumplir con la justicia. Fría como el hielo y dura como el acero, un buen día dejaba ver en su interior que había algo más que las pistolas y los juicios, que no sólo era un trabajo sino una manera de ver la vida, convicciones, buenas intenciones; la heroína en realidad poseía un gran corazón que podía derretirse en cualquier momento.

Sonrió nuevamente ante sus palabras. ¿Era malo que tuviera ganas de hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor como un beso en la frente o una caricia en aquel sedoso pelo?

-¿Qué? – el ceño de ella volvió a fruncirse.

-Nada. – Levantó las manos en señal defensiva y arqueó las cejas antes de relajarse de nuevo – Sólo le daba vueltas a esa idea y creo que tienes mucha razón en lo que dices.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**La serie, los personajes...no son míos¡

Woow¡ Otro año¡ Ya ha pasado un año desde que publiqué esta historia que se suponía que iba a terminar en nada de tiempo, pero ya se sabe como son estas cosas. Las historias cobran vida propia XD y las mías en concreto parecen no tener fin...

Y dos meses desde la última vez que actualicé; no he estado muy motivada para escribir, añadido a la falta de tiempo...pero en fin, aquí tengo este nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten.

Dejen muchos reviews, millones y millones de ellos... ;D

* * *

_**Capítulo IX**_

Al funeral de Teresa Lisbon acudió mucha gente, bastante más de la que se podía esperar; entre ellos, diversas personalidades de la profesión (el fiscal y algún que otro abogado), algunos agentes con los que Lisbon había trabajado que hicieron un alto en sus ajetreadas agendas para presentar sus respetos debidamente. Ella sin duda pensaría que sólo habían hecho acto de presencia por obligación, pero lo cierto era que su responsabilidad iba mucho más allá de su cargo, tenían un deber con los ciudadanos y con las valientes personas que trabajaban en pos de la justicia para que la ciudad de Sacramento y el Estado entero fueran un lugar seguro para todos. Por supuesto, sus hermanos y algunos de sus familiares más cercanos que ya no eran muchos, amigos, el equipo…

La comitiva, de negro riguroso, estaba encabezada por el ataúd, portado por Michael y James delante y Rigsby y Cho en la parte trasera, en el medio, dos hombres del FBI fingiendo ser familiares. A los lados, escoltando el féretro, en silenciosa procesión de dolor VanPelt acompañada del agente O'loughlin, Hightower y Minelli, al que habían prohibido portar el ataúd, él había protestado pero finalmente tuvo que desistir; varios empleados del CBI, sobre todo los más cercanos al antiguo director expusieron su preocupación sobre la posibilidad de que este hiciera aquel sobreesfuerzo con su edad, más teniendo en cuenta la alta temperatura que reinaba ese día. La mañana era soleada y aunque corría una fresca brisa, el calor aumentaba a medida que llegaba el mediodía. Era uno de esos bonitos días que a Lisbon le habría encantado; el cálido sol de California acariciaba las pieles ya bronceadas de los presentes, bañaba el camposanto, la hierba y las flores silvestres que crecían a los bordes del camino o se abrían paso entre la piedra, el cielo era azul, moteado de nubes blancas como en cualquier mañana de primavera y la suave brisa hacía ondear con cuidado las faldas de los vestidos y arremolinaba las cabelleras de los presentes. Sí, le habría encantado un día así, un día en que los pájaros cantaban y la vida parecía ser perfecta. Si no fuera por el funeral, nadie habría sido capaz de sentir dolor, el clima parecía invitar a una sucesión de días espléndidos, parecía querer gritar a la gente para que disfrutaran, salieran de sus caparazones y se abandonaran al placer. La vida a veces podía ser maravillosa y días como aquel lo demostraban, no obstante en aquel preciso instante, en aquel lugar, nadie podía pensar en nada que no fuera la vida que se había perdido, cuerpo que reposaba en un ataúd y la persona amada a la que ya nunca recuperarían. Sí, la vida podía ser maravillosa y también una auténtica injusticia.

"_Es injusto_" se repetía el agente Wayne Rigsby mentalmente mientras hacía el recorrido con los demás, portando el ataúd de la jefa._ "Era joven, maldición, no tenía que morir así, después de sobrevivir a disparos y secuestros cae por un acantilado. Y Jane…"_

_"Dios, Jane no ha venido"_ le había dicho VanPelt cuando se encontraron los tres en la Brigada antes de ir hacia el cementerio donde se reunieron con los demás. _"¿No estará cometiendo alguna estupidez, verdad?"._

_"Según Lisbon, Jane siempre estaba cometiendo alguna estupidez, así que sí, lo estará haciendo"_ añadió Cho entonces, y al instante la cara de VanPelt se contrajo en una mueca de horror y sus ojos reflejaron todo el pesar y el temor que había estado intentando borrar.

_"¡Pero hombre Cho, no le digas eso!"_ se quejó él.

_"No he dicho que fuera a suicidarse, chicos, he dicho que conociéndolo estará cometiendo alguna imprudencia como hace siempre"._

_"Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Quizás esté en el ático, durmiendo o pensando en el caso de John el Rojo o…algo. ¿Creéis que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?"_

_"No, Grace, es su decisión, será mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo. Ha pasado por demasiado y sólo Dios sabe cómo le afectará esto, pero está claro que quiere llevarlo en solitario y nosotros debemos respetarlo"_ dijo él.

_"Sí, tienes razón. Es sólo que…me preocupa. Con todo lo de John el Rojo…y ahora, que había empezado a mejorar y a estar con nosotros, con ella sobre todo, es una lástima. No sé si podrá con esto"._ Entonces, en señal de apoyo, Rigsby posó una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro y apretó levemente. Definitivamente, todos estaban preocupados por cómo Jane se tomaría aquello. Iba a ser difícil lidiar con él después de lo ocurrido, y seguramente no se dejaría ayudar fácilmente.

**_OoOoO_**

Agentes bien camuflados se movían por el lugar con magnífica habilidad para pasar desapercibidos. Por suerte para la misión nadie del CBI notó su presencia, demasiado abatidos, sólo miraban al suelo o hacia el frente.

Al llegar depositaron el ataúd de roble macizo en el lugar donde sus restos reposarían. Allí, nuevamente, cada uno adoptó su puesto como si de un ballet totalmente sincronizado se tratara. La familia en primera fila, también el equipo, su segunda familia, así como su antiguo jefe Minelli al que adoraba. Esta vez, el novio de VanPelt que no la había abandonado en ningún momento durante la misa ni el recorrido al camposanto quedó relegado a un segundo plano junto a Elise; inconscientemente la pelirroja se había puesto entre sus amigos, el estoico Cho y un compungido Wayne, quizás sabiendo que sólo ellos podían entenderla y darle el apoyo que necesitaba; la chica estaba visiblemente más tranquila que en los últimos días, lo había pasado realmente mal. Detrás de ellos, amigos, pocos pero buenos. Entre ellos se hallaba Walter Mashburn, hacía varios meses que no se habían visto, pero en cuanto éste se enteró de lo ocurrido voló a Sacramento para rendir homenaje a "su" Teresa.

Todos escucharon el sermón atentos y en silencio junto al hoyo cavado en la tierra en que más tarde daría sepultura a la agente.

Fue un funeral emotivo. Solemne y hermoso. El sermón hablaba de valor y lealtad, de honor, de gente valiente que daba su vida al servicio de los demás con sus referencias correspondientes a los textos sagrados.

Por supuesto, el padre Ángel estaba al corriente del asunto y de lo que podría suceder más tarde, de lo contrario no hubiera vuelto a oficiar un entierro para ellos después de semejante sacrilegio. Fingir un entierro… ¡Inconcebible! Por suerte, el oficiante era joven y lo entendió. Se trataba de capturar a un hombre que había asesinado a muchísima gente. De hecho, el buen hombre aún recordaba los atentados de hacía unos años efectuados por Bauer y los suyos, sin duda nadie al que se le recordara aquel suceso podía decir que no lo había escuchado en la televisión o la radio. Ese grupo de criminales había tenido en jaque al Estado durante varios meses, la gente tenía miedo, la policía y demás agencias no daban abasto, había cundido el caos en muchos sitios. Si lo que Sebastian Bauer quería era sembrar el terror, sin duda, lo hizo bien.

Cuando Rigsby, hacia la mitad del oficio, notó cómo los hombros de Grace se sacudían levemente tomó su mano entre la suya y notó cómo la chica se calmaba un poco. Pobrecilla, tan frágil, lo había pasado realmente mal, y sin embargo todos sabían que bajo aquella fachada de inocencia y debilidad se hallaba también una gran fortaleza, un espíritu compasivo capaz de hacerse policía para proteger a las personas y aptitud para superar las complicaciones y tomar las riendas de su vida, a pesar de ser la chica tímida de Iowa. Por alguna razón que ahora no venía a cuento Rigsby siempre pensó que su discurso en el cementerio, todo aquello que le había dicho a esa mujer que sollozaba al borde del suicidio sobre la tumba de su hijo, era real. Grace había perdido a alguien importante, estaba claro.

Mientras los instrumentos comenzaban a resonar al aire libre despidiendo a la agente, los presentes colocaron rosas blancas sobre el ataúd. Palabras de consuelo como _"ha sido una gran pérdida"_ o _"era una de las mejores"_ fueron pronunciadas a sus hermanos en numerosas ocasiones. Thomas Lisbon, había decidido desde ese día, cuando acompañaba a Lindsey y Sarah, las mujeres de sus hermanos mayores, mientras estos portaban el féretro, que su relación con Teresa cambiaría. No sabía cómo, pero no dejaría que las viejas rencillas mataran la relación que habían tenido en el pasado. Ella lo había protegido siempre, y aunque al menor de los Lisbon no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y sospechaba que había decepcionado a su hermana, sabía que ella sólo se preocupaba por él porque lo quería, siempre lo había hecho y su espíritu de protección se avivó irremediablemente tras la muerte de sus progenitores cuando tuvo que ocuparse de ellos. No iba a permitir que un día le dieran la noticia de que Tess había muerto (esta vez de verdad) sin haber intentado arreglar su relación con ella. Era su hermana, por amor de Dios. Sólo se tenían los unos a los otros y no sería él quien desperdiciara esa oportunidad.

Minelli pronunció unas leves pero tiernas palabras sobre su agente. Los demás Lisbon no dijeron nada aduciendo el gran dolor por el que estaban pasando y todos lo entendieron. Luego llegaron los actos propios de los funerales de los hombres y mujeres fallecidos en cumplimiento del deber, agentes del orden que en pos de la justicia habían dado su vida. Esto lo hacía más solemne si cabía. Sin duda a Lisbon le habría gustado. Se habría sentido muy orgullosa y muy honrada aunque no le gustaba nada ser el centro de atención.

Después de la misa, el equipo les contó a los demás lo que ellos solían hacer e invitaron a los presentes a tomar una copa. _"A Lisbon le habría gustado"._ Sí, Lisbon se sentiría orgullosa de haber hecho lo correcto en su vida y no le gustaría ver cómo los demás se entristecían y se hundían en sí mismos. Ella querría que la recordaran, pero no que sufrieran por ella, que brindaran por lo que fue en lugar de llorar su muerte. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Madeleine Hightower dando su beneplácito a los hermanos Lisbon, todos se dirigieron a un bar, a tomar una copa en su honor.

De camino a los coches VanPelt sonrió y dijo:

_- Ha sido bonito ¿Creéis que le habría gustado?_

_- No,_ - dijo Wayne- _se habría puesto colorada y habría dicho que era demasiado. No le gustaban las despedidas y sospecho que esto no le habría hecho gracia. Le habría parecido demasiado de todo; demasiada gente, demasiada música, demasiada…tristeza._

_Sí, -_ en los labios de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su jefa. Le había encantado estar bajo su mando aunque no la dejara salir a menudo. Había aprendido mucho y sabía que a su lado habría seguido haciéndolo cada día.

Siguiendo una vieja tradición el equipo se dirigió al viejo pub irlandés para brindar una vez más. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Walter Mashburn y Virgil Minelli compartiendo recuerdos sobre la agente. No era una imagen que Rigsby habría esperado pero nadie dijo nada. La gente era capaz de unirse en momentos como ese en que lo único que quedaba eran los recuerdos de una persona a la que todos echarían de menos. La cerveza, el whisky y también un poco de tequila corrieron esa tarde entre los presentes que no estaban de servicio o tenían que conducir. Los últimos en irse, el equipo y Minelli. Cuando por fin se despidieron, nadie sabía qué decir, ninguno parecía querer quedarse solo y después de dejar a Minelli en casa, los tres agentes regresaron a la Brigada, a trabajar. En secreto, VanPelt esperaba encontrar allí a Jane, la única persona que debería haber estado en el funeral y no estaba. Pero cuando llegaron tampoco estaba allí y sintió un poco de desilusión y también preocupación, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos fingían trabajar. No estaban adelantando mucho, entre otras cosas porque a cada momento miraban a través del muro de cristal que separaba la sala de la oficina vacía y oscura que había pertenecido a Lisbon preguntándose qué pasaría ahora, quién la ocuparía luego, qué iban a hacer sin ella. Como si las paredes del edificio supieran lo que había pasado, todo tenía un aura de suma melancolía, en sintonía con el estado de ánimo del equipo.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuevo capítulo de El sabor...por fin! No me había dado cuenta de que hiciera tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

_Anteriormente habíamos visto cómo Lisbon le cuenta a Jane su cruzada contra el terrorista Sebastián Bauer (flashbacks, asesinatos, explosiones...); emotivo funeral, mientras una ansiosa Lisbon espera el momento para volver a verse las caras con el famoso criminal..._

**_Disfrutad!_**

* * *

Capítulo X

Lisbon suspiró agotada; Jane y ella habían pasado una larga hora hablando, el té se había acabado y el tiempo también…

Sabía que nada sería mejor que tener cara a cara al asesino y no faltaba mucho hasta que aquello ocurriera. No era venganza, era justicia. El momento en que, si todo iba bien, se volverían a ver las caras, él se encontraría con la desagradable sorpresa de su presencia allí con todo un contingente de agentes del orden dispuestos a darle caza, los cañones de al menos seis pistolas sin contar a los chicos de operaciones especiales, todos apuntándole esperando a que aquel tipo diera la más mínima señal de amenaza; pero eso no ocurriría pues estaría tan vigilado y acorralado que no le quedaría más que rendirse, y entonces ella le colocaría por fin las esposas metálicas, las apretaría bien fuerte y le mandaría al infierno sin contemplaciones. Eso si todo salía bien…

Podía notar cómo la emoción por cerrar un caso sin resolver, de cerrar esa etapa, se entremezclaba peligrosamente con el nerviosismo producido por la inexorable llegada del encuentro. El corazón le latía en el pecho furiosamente, la sangre corría por sus venas a toda velocidad, sentía su cabeza estallar con mil ideas, casi le costaba respirar o mantenerse quieta. ¡Diablos! Se sentía como en su primera misión, sólo que contaba con la maravillosa ventaja de la experiencia, años de misiones que la habían preparado para lo que estaba por llegar. Cuando eso ocurriera ella estaría tranquila, lista para la batalla con la respiración relajada y el pulso firme. O eso esperaba. Ese hombre no se escaparía esta vez.

Por segunda vez consecutiva Lisbon exhaló y Jane se dio cuenta de que aquel debía de estar siendo un momento importante para ella. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa. No había que ser un psíquico (ni fingir serlo) para darse cuenta de cómo la perturbaba el tema. Conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de venganza y culpa, de querer cerrar el círculo y pensar que tenía que hacerlo, pues no tendría paz hasta que todo acabara. Obviamente, no se encontraban en la misma situación aunque el sentimiento era el mismo, pero ella nunca sería tan estúpida como para dejarse llevar por la misma ceguera y obcecación que él. La había visto muchas veces torturarse porque un caso no se cerraba y el asesino salía impune; esto, al parecer, iba más allá. El orgullo de policía, la necesidad de dar carpetazo al tema, cerrar el círculo y todo eso, la importancia de hacer justicia. Por supuesto él prefería la venganza (a veces incluso le pasaba por la cabeza la absurda idea de que con los años su lucha había dejado de ser tanto por Annie y la niña y más por él y John el Rojo), pero para ella se trataba únicamente de hacer lo correcto. Y lo hacía muy bien. No perdía de vista su objetivo y seguía siendo lo bastante racional como para no dejarse absorber por la ira y la venganza como le pasaba a él; ni siquiera cuando el caso interfería personalmente se dejaba guiar por impulsos y oscuros motivos. Teresa Lisbon. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar con el peso de todo el mundo sobre los hombros. Intentando ser la mejor agente, la mejor jefa, la mejor persona… ¿No se cansaría nunca la mujer de ser siempre tan correcta? No, claro que no. Era cometido suyo ser un desastre y de ella arreglarlo. Él sí que había ido por el mal camino, haciendo siempre lo que le venía en gana sin importar los sentimientos de los demás o el peligro que él mismo corriera. Así había sido siempre y así sería hasta el mismo día en que exhalara su último aliento y ni siquiera las constantes quejas y suplicas de su compañera le harían cambiar de actitud.

Hacía un buen rato que ya ninguno de los dos hablaba, se había instaurado un agradable silencio a su alrededor una vez que las preguntas fueron contestadas y las explicaciones dadas.

Empezaba divagar nuevamente cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. No le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que en la pantalla tintineaba acuciante el nombre de uno de los agentes del FBI.. "La llamada", suspiró mientras acercaba el móvil a su oreja.

- Lisbon.

- Agente. ¿Dónde está? El coche que tenía que llevarla al cementerio está esperando. Operaciones Especiales en posición y aguardando. Nada del objetivo aún.

- Está bien – contestó después de un largo silencio – Estaré preparada, sólo he tenido que tomar un desvío, agente O'Hara.

- Espero que ese desvío no suponga un peligro para la misión. – "yo también" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se contuvo pensando que era lo mejor, como siempre hacía ella, decir lo correcto, hacer lo correcto…

- Tranquilo, estaré en mi posición a mi hora. – informó.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Y así, sin más detalles colgó el teléfono finalizando la conversación. Estaba seria, pensativa, casi solemne. Jane la observaba con atención, como siempre, cada uno de sus movimientos. Miraba con aire ausente el aparato telefónico que sostenía en sus manos entre las rodillas flexionadas, entonces giró la cabeza hacia él con una media sonrisa que advertía cómo iba a continuar la velada.

- Tengo que irme. – levantó el teléfono para señalárselo – Mi llamada.

- ¿El carruaje te espera?

- Sí – sonó como un susurro aunque lleno de excitación por lo que le aguardaba.

El asintió, lo único que podía hacer ahora.

- Volveré a verte ¿verdad?

- Espero que sí – sonrió abiertamente antes de suspirar y levantarse aún mirándolo desde su altura. – Por si acaso, ha sido un placer…

- ¿De verdad lo ha sido? – preguntó sabiendo que nadie había vuelto la vida de Lisbon tan patas arriba como él. Ella hizo una mueca muy graciosa con la cara.

- Eso creo.

- Detén a los malos.

- Eso intento.

La última vez que la vio fue con ese movimiento tan particular que hacía al colocar la pistola en la funda de su cintura, dirigiéndole una mirada casi cariñosa antes de volverse ; luego desapareció por la puerta con misterio, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando tan sólo un rastro de perfume a su paso, y a él, envuelto en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

No podía ocultar la excitación y el nerviosismo mientras la conducían en el coche negro totalmente blindado que la resguardaba de la visión de curiosos y asesinos que pudieran ir en su busca antes de tiempo, porque...¿acaso no era a ella a quien Bauer buscaba aunque estuviera en un ataúd y cubierta por dos metros de tierra? ¿Era una especie de venganza por su "exilio" lo que quería de ella ahora que estaba "muerta"? ¿Querría Bauer decir "te lo dije"? "¿Quién sabe lo que lleva a un criminal a acercarse a un cementerio para enfrentarse a la tumba de su enemigo?" se dijo, ¿quién podía decir lo que hay en las mentes atormentadas de esas personas? Dudaba incluso que los psicólogos criminales lo supieran a ciencia cierta...

El cementerio estaba oscuro y fresco con esa aura misteriosa y tétrica que caracteriza a estos amplios lugares durante la noche, las lápidas brillaban blanquecinas bajo la luz de la luna y los ruidos ambientaban creando un perfecto marco tenebroso. Sin poder evitarlo se encontró pensando en Jane y en cómo le encantaría aquello…El misterio, la noche, la actuación.

El interior de la furgoneta estaba totalmente equipado, y allí, en medio de los cables y monitores se cambió de ropa tras una improvisada cortina ocultándose de la mirada de Shaw, O'Hara y Hugh.

- Forma parte del plan – aclaró al ver cómo la contemplaban sus colegas con cierta curiosidad e impaciencia por no poder averiguar que hacía mientras se colocaba unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con el vestido de luto que se había puesto. Se hizo una coleta baja y se colocó el flequillo hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarles. ¡Los locos eran ellos! ¿Por qué la miraban así cuando era obvio lo que hacía? La preparación era importante. Casi lo que más - Conozco a alguien en este trabajo que opina que la apariencia y la preparación para esta clase de trabajos es esencial. "¿No somos todos actores en realidad?" Suele decir. Y, por mucho que me pese, he de decir que tiene razón. - farfulló mientras se colocaba la pistola en la funda especial del muslo bajo el vestido.

- ¿Te ayudará tu nuevo look en la lucha contra el crimen?

- Oh, ya lo creo que lo hará.

No las tenía todas consigo, ni siquiera sabía si Bauer acudiría y tampoco habían tenido noticias de él en los últimos años, pero ahora todo lo que importaba era lo que se hallaba ante sus ojos: la expectativa de pillar a Sebastian Bauer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI **

Los zapatos de tacón sonaban huecos en la hierba que amortiguaba sus pasos mientras caminaba las tumbas. El sol había salido hacía escasos minutos iluminando con sus rayos anaranjados la piedra y la tierra, la hierba y las flores. No había dormido nada, vigilante; y sin embargo, no estaba cansada. Estaba expectante, alerta y emocionada, como si la adrenalina estuviera circulando por su cuerpo constantemente. De hecho, en los últimos días, (semanas sería más preciso), sus estados de ánimo variaban a la carrera a medida que se sucedían los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a la actual situación, pero nada comparable con la posibilidad de acabar con un criminal más, con la seguridad de poder vivir otro día;estaba viva y eso era lo mejor de todo, viva y con una segunda oportunidad, en más de un sentido.

Allí estaba él, alto y corpulento, aunque los años no habían pasado en balde, sereno, con la vista clavada en el nombre tallado en la piedra con pulcra y delicada caligrafía. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo gris y conservaban la frialdad de antaño, aunque había algo nuevo reflejado en sus facciones que antes no estaba. Vestía de negro y gris, como siempre.

Una ligera brisa le movió el vuelo de la gabardina y la hizo estremecer. ¿Un mal augurio? Tal vez. La verdad era que el sitio, la situación, nada de lo que estaba teniendo lugar parecía evocar algo bueno. Pero ahí estaban.

Hacía aproximadamente doce minutos el individuo había entrado en el campo de visión de las fuerzas especiales, se lo comunicaron por radio y enseguida se puso en marcha. Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió lentamente hacia él, sin prisa pero sin pausa, como si su único cometido en aquella mañana fuera poner flores en la tumba de algún familiar.

Bauer, al contrario que ella, sí llevaba flores: lirios blancos. ¿Por qué aquéllas en particular? No conocía el lenguaje de las flores que tan convenientemente se había usado en la época victoriana, quizás sólo le gustaban; parecían frescos y relucían en la mañana creando un maravilloso contraste con el gris oscuro de la piedra. Qué ironía que la primera persona que le regalaba flores en años resultara ser uno de los criminales más buscados del Estado.

Tembló ligeramente cuando le vio meter las manos en los bolsillos tras depositar las flores al pie de la tumba creyendo por un momento que sacaría un arma, pero no lo hizo. Las mantuvo allí.

_"Te dije que vendría",_ susurró.

- Una bonita mañana para visitar a los que se han ido... - comentó ella a su lado con fingida melancolía. Él había notado su presencia, de eso no cabía duda, mas no se había percatado de su identidad, ni siquiera la había mirado. Buena cosa. El factor sorpresa.

Y mientras lo miraba, antes de hacer su número final, supo lo que era: cansancio.

Aquel hombre estaba cansado.

- ¿Un antiguo amor?

- Una buena rival.

- Así que es usted de los que presenta sus respetos a los que luchan con honor.

- A veces es importante tener contrincantes. Te hace mejorar.

- Claro – dijo muy bajo.

Por fin la miró; pudo definir claramente la sorpresa en la cara del hombre, un instante de ceño fruncido y una pizca de sonrisa, sólo un atisbo, al comprender su identidad y la suerte que correría. Y sin embargo no había nada más; intención de escapar, decepción… no.

- Ha pasado un tiempo, señorita…

- Sí, algún tiempo. – dijo intentando no parecer ansiosa pero sin apartar la vista del objetivo. No quería cometer errores.

- Supongo que ha llegado la hora. Ha sido usted muy aguda. Debí imaginarlo. Es más lista de lo que la gente piensa.

- Esa soy yo, la agente a la que nadie escucha, una caja…

- …de sorpresas – terminó él. Sin duda. Todo un logro que esto no se le ocurriera varios años atrás.

Con tranquilidad, sin movimientos bruscos comenzó a sacar su arma del muslo.

- No creo que eso sea necesario, pero bien, me lo merezco.

Aun así, Lisbon no guardó el arma, sólo la mantuvo hacia abajo. ¿Por qué iba a fiarse ahora de Bauer? ¿Sólo porque pareciera cansado de la vida criminal y estuviera más ajado que cuando lo vio años antes? ¿O se había vuelto ella tan confiada y estúpida como para bajar la guardia?

- Bueno, de todas maneras, permítame que lo dude.

- Claro, lo entiendo – el hombre rió- La fama no me acompaña.

- Yo diría que es algo más que la fama ¿no le parece? – dijo recordando a las personas que murieron por su causa.

- Soy consciente de mis acciones, no las niego, y me reafirmo y responsabilizo de cada una de ellas. Pero, entiéndame, lo que hice lo hice por una razón.

- Injustificada, debo decir.

- Para usted, para mí…

- No. Injustificado, Sebastian, para cualquiera. Mató usted a más de cien personas, incluidos niños.

- ¿Qué son cien personas comparado con los millones que sufren cada día las consecuencias de las decisiones que toman nuestros gobiernos corruptos y ansiosos de dinero, podridos en busca de beneficios?

- ¿Qué? – Lisbon no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin actuar, después de las víctimas y de las nefastas consecuencias de sus actos él siguiera justificando todo aquel descontrol, aquella crueldad – Eran personas Bauer, seres vivos con ilusiones, con familia, con un futuro que usted y sus secuaces les robaron. Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Dinero?

- Veo que no lo entiende. No era cuestión de dinero, nunca lo fue, el dinero sólo era un bien material, un medio para llegar a un fin… Un medio para continuar con nuestros objetivos, para seguir financiando nuestra causa. Lo importante era eso, la causa, concienciar a la gente, convencer a los gobiernos…

- Con coacciones – interrumpió Lisbon cuando notó que Bauer estaba en pleno discurso, intentando convencerla de que sus actos del pasado estaban justificados, insistiendo en sus ideas. No quería escuchar esas palabras, le repugnaban. Ella estuvo allí, tuvo que ver cadáveres, consolar a las familias y prometerles que cogerían al hombre que hizo aquello y ni siquiera eso pudo lograr. No pudo darles paz. No, no quería volver a escuchar semejantes barbaridades. - ¿Matando gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con las cosas que ocurren en el mundo, con las atrocidades o los errores que cometen los gobiernos? Gente que puede que incluso hubiera estado de acuerdo con lo que predicaba si no fuera porque asesinaba seres humanos en el camino , gente inocente que lo único que quería era seguir con su vida, con sus actividades sencillas y cotidianas. Personas que sólo querían vivir. Iban al trabajo señor Bauer, eran padres de familia, madres con sus carritos de bebés, niños que jugaban con el buen tiempo y usted les quitó lo único que tenían, la oportunidad de vivir. No se equivoque, Bauer, ni intente convencerse o convencerme de que lo que hizo estuvo bien porque no lo estuvo. Es usted despreciable.

- No he venido para discutir.

- ¿Y para qué ha venido exactamente? Me gustaría saberlo.

Lisbon era consciente de que su avidez y su vehemencia la estaban conduciendo a una extrema implicación en la conversación llegando a revivir todo el horror y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Debía estar relajada, se trataba de una especie de negociación y no podía dejarse controlar por la ira.

Tenía que mantenerse fresca e imparcial, con la cabeza alejada de las víctimas, siempre presentes, en el medio de todo, su principal preocupación, para poder centrarse en capturar a aquel tipo.

Respiró hondo.

- Le dije que volvería, señorita, lo que no imaginé fue que ambos lo hiciéramos. Usted debía estar, bueno, ya sabe – hizo una mueca – muerta.

- Sí, supongo que sí, lo cual no contesta a mí pregunta. Sólo me hace cuestionarme más cosas. ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque usted intentó detenerme – contestó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera exponer sus siguientes dudas – Usted se internó valientemente en los callejones siguiéndome durante extenuantes y gloriosos minutos. Fue temerario pero loable, me hizo sentir que tenía en usted una buena adversaria.

- ¿Un juego?

- De inteligencia y precisión, para mantener la mente en continuo movimiento.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- Está bastante, claro, yo creo – explicó señalando al lugar donde estaba su tumba.

- Sí, pero…¿por qué a mi muerte? ¿Por qué no venir tras de mí e intentar matarme o algo así?

- ¿Es eso lo que habría querido? – La mirada gélida de Lisbon hizo que su sarcasmo desapareciera. – A decir verdad, es demasiado cansado ir tras de alguien. He seguido su trayectoria, eso sí, agente Lisbon, creo que entiendo bastante bien sus motivaciones aunque usted no comparta las mías , cómo piensa o actúa, pero seguir a alguien día y noche, tramar un plan para para cazar y matar… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en actitud derrotada – No, no…eso es agotador y yo ya no puedo seguir ese ritmo.

- ¿Entonces, para que molestarse en venir aquí?

- Oh, romanticismo, supongo. Cumplir la promesa, cerrar el círculo. Nunca tuve intención de ir tras usted y matarla, sólo hacerle saber que estaría ahí, que volvería.

- Eso lo aclara todo. - dijo más para sí que para su interlocutor - ¿Y ahora?

- No lo sé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

"¿Tendrá tanta confianza en sí mismo que piensa que se librará de esto o es que quiere abandonar?".

- Lo cierto, es que estoy cansado. Tengo casi sesenta años aunque no lo parezca y he pasado toda mi vida en la lucha. Quiero parar.

- ¿De verdad? – su voz adoptó un tono sarcástico, más de lo que habría pretendido, quizás.

- Sí, querida, ya no soy un chaval y no querría pasar mis últimos años huyendo de la justicia. Aunque tengo que decir que no han sido muy eficientes en su búsqueda.

- Hemos tenido algo de trabajo estos últimos años – explicó con frialdad. Los recursos, los activos, no eran demasiados como para destinarlos todos a una sola causa.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - su voz parecía resignada – es lo que le digo, demasiada corrupción, demasiados asesinatos y violencia.

- Sí, ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Viniendo de usted que es un criminal…

- Yo me considero un libertador.

"¿Que se considera un qué?" Aquel tipo no había perdido con el tiempo ni pizca de la locura que había demostrado tener.

- Ha dicho que quiere terminar con esto, dejarlo – comenzó a hablar donde él lo había dejado. - ¿Qué sugiere? ¿Qué piensa hacer? Sabe que no va a salir de aquí ¿verdad?

- Algo sospechaba, sí.

- ¿Y qué pretendía viniendo aquí? – no se quejaba, a ella le iba muy bien que hubiera decidido aparecer y así poder capturarlo pero quería entenderlo todo. Trataba de averiguar por qué la gente hacía lo que hacía, quizás demasiado.

- Ya imaginaba que alguien vendría a intentar atraparme aunque debo admitir que jamás pensé que fuera usted la que regresara de la tumba para hacerlo personalmente. No importa, no altera mis planes, sólo los hace más interesantes.

Sus palabras perturbaban a Lisbon porque las decía de una manera que le hacía pensar que realmente tenía algo planeado y conociéndole, sabiendo lo que había hecho, sus ideas y modus operandi no le quedaba la menor duda de que lo tenía. Asió su pistola con más fuerza.

- ¿Los comparte conmigo?

- Claro, Fräulein, sobretodo cuando usted juega un papel principal.

- ¿Sabe que está rodeado, verdad? ¿Piensa entregarse?

- No del todo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Bueno, verá, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que aquí hubiera alguien, esperándome, así que pensé en venir preparado. – aprovechando que él retiraba la mirada ella observó discretamente a su alrededor intentando ver algo. No era posible que alguien estuviera allí escondido para ayudar a Bauer sin que los suyos lo hubieran visto. – voy a terminar, sí, pero no pienso dejar que me atrapen, soy demasiado viejo para ir a la cárcel, nunca he sido un hombre que disfrute del cautiverio, ya sea voluntario o infligido.

Lisbon estaba un poco desconcertada.

- Me voy, agente, pero puede que me lleve a alguien de por medio, supongo que si no hay nadie más por aquí cerca será solamente usted.

Mientras decía estas últimas palabras sacaba del bolsillo delantero del abrigo algo pequeño y oscuro que tardó en distinguir, pero indiscutiblemente ese objeto era una granada de mano. Lisbon se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. Con lo cerca que estaban y la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento accionara el artefacto, la explosión la alcanzaría y no habría manera de no ser afectada por ella. Intentó relajar la respiración para que no notara que se había puesto nerviosa. Se sentía caer otra vez por aquel precipicio, sin poder detenerse, esperando la caída segura. Los equipos no alcanzarían a tiempo ese lugar. Y aun así no serviría de nada.

Agarró la pistola con más fuerza e inmediatamente relajó los dedos y los moldeó mejor sobre el frío material. Debía estar relajada para poder disparar bien y a tiempo si debía hacerlo, porque si sus dedos se entumecían entorno al arma era seguro que no podría hacerlo.

- Oh, le aviso, y sólo porque usted me cae bien, de que no le servirán de nada los hombres que tenga apostados por ahí -señaló alrededor del cementerio con un fluido movimiento de cabeza. - Deben de estar por aquí ¿me equivoco?

Ella no contestó. Prefería usar el poco tiempo que tenía para idear un plan, reevaluar la situación, buscar opciones.

- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué intenta conseguir?

- Ya sabe cómo van estos aparatitos. Tiene poco alcance pero - y diciendo ésto miró el objeto como analizándolo, midiéndolo - al parecer, bastante potencia, sí, bastante como para llevarnos a mí y quien esté cerca. Pequeños pero mortíferos, en la mayoría de los casos.

A unos metros (demasiados), la furgoneta; a su lado, explosivos. ¡Mierda!

No tenía la certeza de que, desde su posición, O'hara no hubiera visto la granada y si actuaba con demasiado ímpetu al ver el artefacto podría acabar con ella también. Habían acordado una palabra de seguridad por si la cosa se ponía mal y llevaba el microfóno, de modo que podían escucharla pero ella no a ellos. Si decía la palabra el francotirador apostado al noroeste, sobre el mausoleo de la familia Grant podría dispararle, ella se echaría al suelo... Pero, ¡maldición! quería a Bauer vivo.

Una vez más respiró hondo.

Podía recordar sus lecciones de tiro ...

Piernas separadas, codos separados y doblados, cuerpo relajado. Apuntar, respirar... Repitiéndose es su mente como un mantra.

_"Intenta que tu cuerpo no esté agarrotado, y sobretodo, Teresa, recuerda, nunca, nunca, apuntes a nada a lo que no tengas intención de disparar... "_

La seguridad era lo primero. Siempre.

_"Apunta al medio, no a la cabeza, tendrás más campo de acción y más posibilidad de acierto"_

Sin darse cuenta su mente se había transportado a esas primeras lecciones de tiro donde aprendió lo esencial y lo que más adelante le salvaría la vida en más de una ocasión. Fue como si volviera. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que Bauer habló de nuevo, y para entonces, como siempre que se encontraba en esas situaciones, ya había tomado una decisión. Arriesgada, tal vez, pero seguía siendo una opción.

- ¿Y piensa matarse sólo por poder decir que ha... ganado? ¿Que ha sido más listo que esos malditos cerdos del Gobierno?

-Bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios ¿no?

Lo miró de nuevo. Había determinación en sus ojos.

- Desde luego.

Sólo fueron unos segundos.

Respiró, apuntó y apretó el gatillo. Le acertó en un hombro haciendo que cayera al suelo y como suponía Bauer aún tuvo fuerzas para sacar el pestillo de seguridad del artefacto pero ella ya se había lanzado sobre él tratando de inmovilizarlo, ejerciendo presión sobre el plexo solar. Le arrancó de la mano la granada y la lanzó tan lejos como la postura en la que estaba se lo permitió. Cubrió a Bauer con su propio cuerpo.

Segundos más tarde un sonoro "boom" restallaba en sus oídos. Como el mismo Bauer había dicho no tenía mucho alcance pero sí suficiente potencia para llevarse por delante varias lápidas lanzando añicos por todas partes.

Aquel criminal no iba a dejar que todo acabara tan fácilmente y forcejeó debajo de ella que estaba clavada en el suelo de tal manera que no le permitía más movimiento. Cuando se hartó del forcejeo Lisbon le propinó un derechazo de modo que el tipo quedó inconsciente. Había que darle el mérito de ser persistente de eso no cabía duda.

Sólo entonces pudo respirar con alivio y sacar todo el aire que llevaba dentro. Se tiró a un lado, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el noqueado Bauer.

-Chicos, vía libre. - habló al micrófono de la gabardina; ellos ya se habían adelantado, aparcando la furgoneta al final del camino con un chirrido de ruedas y corriendo en su dirección.

Mientras se aproximaban ella cacheó al terrorista en busca de más armas. No había nada en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Había ido preparado, un único objeto que le proporcionaba la salida que quería. Nada más.

- Una acción arriesgada, agente Lisbon - había en O'hara un nuevo tono de admiración e incluso una sonrisa fraternal mientras le ofrecía a la agente una mano que ella aceptó.

-Sí - susurró.

Ambos miraron en dirección a donde había estallado la granada, posiblemente con el mismo pensamiento. Desde luego que había estado cerca, allí donde las lápidas habían quedado destrozadas y los trozos de piedra cubrían el suelo, ahora arrasado, quedaba la prueba de lo poco que había faltado, del riesgo que había asumido con tal acción. La bomba podría haber estallado dejándola privada de algún miembro o suficientemente cerca como para dejarla ciega o sorda.

Pero había valido la pena, pensó mirando a Bauer tendido aún sobre la hierba mientras operaciones especiales se acercaba e inspeccionaban el terreno.

- Preparemos a este tipo para llevarnoslo. Máxima seguridad. No quiero riesgos.

-Vaya derecha, agente Lisbon. - Exclamó William Shaw con sus chispeantes ojos claros- Aunque se ha montado un buen desastre . Al padre Ángel no le va a gustar que hayamos hecho esto en su camposanto.

-Es el precio por un lugar seguro, Shaw.

-Supongo. Pero conozco a alguien a quien le va a gustar todavía menos tener que pagar esto: Stevens ¿Creéis que nuestros jefes estarán de acuerdo en ir a medias?

- ¿A medias? - Bufó Lisbon - Que lo pague el FBI. Los federales tenéis un presupuesto mucho mayor que el CBI. ¿O creéis que nosotros hacemos misiones de estas todos los días?

- Vamos, vamos, chicos. - Intervino Clarence O'Hara, que había dejado caer su máscara de frustración y disgusto y parecía visiblemente más relajado.

"Así que O'Hara sabe sonreír" , el pensamiento dibujo a su vez una sonrisa en su propia cara. Era curioso como ahora todo parecía mejor.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, chicos, último capítulo de este fic que me ha encantado escribir aunque haya tardado como dos años en concluirlo y me haya vuelto medio loca en el proceso.

Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

;D

* * *

Era casi como estar en un sueño; después de años de investigación, después de toda la culpabilidad con que se había flagelado a sí misma, ahí estaba: Sebastian Bauer. En persona, bajo custodia policial, y sin más víctimas mortales. El sueño de toda persona dedicada a mantener la ley y el orden. Era sencillamente brillante. Uno de esos días en los que todo parecía marchar. La Tierra seguía girando sobre su eje y en la dirección correcta y todo estaba en el lugar adecuado.

En efecto, era un poco triste que su máximo sueño fuera encarcelar a un asesino. Era como pedirle a Santa Claus regalos para todos excepto para uno mismo. Sin embargo, había algo más importante para ella que simplemente unas botas de tacón nuevas o más días libres. No llevar sobre su conciencia las vidas de las personas a las que intentaba, tenía el deber, de proteger. Eso era lo que hacía que el mundo de Teresa volviera a girar. ¡Sí, Señor, era un buen día!

El familiar olor a café rancio de la segunda planta del CBI y el bullicio que antes había encontrado, como poco, molesto, la recibieron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en casa y la sensación de que se encontraba a gusto allí. Su elemento. Su sitio.

Contuvo su propio entusiasmo mientras Bauer era encaminado a una de las salas para ser interrogado y procesado. El trabajo no había terminado, nunca lo hacía hasta que el tipo malo estaba en prisión con una sentencia firme dictando que no vería la luz del sol en muchos, muchos años, pero lo más difícil estaba hecho. Por fin habían conseguido que el conejo saliera de su madriguera.

Ahora sólo faltaba decirle al equipo que estaba viva. Difícil tarea.

* * *

Salió de la sala de interrogatorios varias horas más tarde acompañada de Hightower.

Detrás de ella, dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria, salían Shaw, O'Hara y Stevens escoltando a Sebastián Bauer, uno de los terroristas más buscados de los últimos años; ellos se encargarían de los pasos siguientes porque ella tenía algo que hacer allí.

Cuadrando los hombros, llena de decisión se dirigió a la sala común a encarar al equipo. Aún no los había visto. Madeleine aguardaba a su lado con un atisbo de sonrisa flotando en sus hermosas facciones. Lisbon se adentró unos pasos más. En la sala bullía la actividad. Cho escribía en la pizarra, garabateando flechas que unía a fotos, nombres de sospechosos y posibles móviles; la pelirroja tecleaba furiosamente con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. Tuvo que toser para que le prestaran atención. Estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que admitir, como si todo dependiera de pasar esa prueba. Ambos agentes se giraron. No sabría decir lo que estaba viendo en sus caras: sorpresa, conmoción, incredulidad, alivio, enfado. Todo al mismo tiempo, todas las emociones cubriendo sus rostros, pasando de una a otra a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Oh, Dios! - Susurró Van Pelt, antes de levantarse de un salto de la silla y lanzarse a sus brazos - Jefa.

-Pero ¿qué ha...?

-Os lo contaré todo -prometió - tranquilos.

En ese momento apareció Rigsby con una carpeta manila en las manos leyendo un informe. Al llegar a donde estaban los demás , levantó la cabeza y se paralizó. Los papeles se le cayeron de las manos , no podía hablar, mirando a Lisbon como si viera un fantasma que nadie más veía.

-Rigsby.

El agente balbuceó sin llegar a decir nada. Le estaba costando aceptar aquella extraña situación.

- Jefa...

- Vamos Rigsby, ¿no vas a venir a darme un abrazo ? Soy yo, de carne y hueso.

-¿Chicos? - Miró alrededor en busca de aprobación - Me estoy volviendo loco ¿verdad?

Tentativamente levantó un brazo y llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Lisbon para darle un par de toques inciertos. Abrió mucho los ojos como si se diera cuenta, de repente, de que su jefa a la que creían muerta estaba allí. Entonces la miró directamente y tiró de ella para abrazarla tan fuerte que los pies de Lisbon se levantaron varios centímetros del suelo.

Rigsby, sin duda, lo había pasado realmente mal con la falta de su jefa y ahora ni siquiera podía creerse que hubiera vuelto; no podía dejar de mirarla, como si de pronto pudiera desaparecer de nuevo. No había expresado sus sentimientos, algo inusual en él, tratando de no alterar a la novata del equipo, que cada vez que miraba hacia el despacho de la agente senior tenía que contener las lágrimas; tratando de parecer tan regio y estoico como Cho, que nunca perdía la compostura.

-Bueno ¿qué? ¿Con qué caso estáis?

-Agente, la dejo con su equipo para que pueda ponerles al día de lo ocurrido. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias.

Enseguida se enfrascó en una historia sin adulterar de lo que había pasado en esas semanas de ausencia.

* * *

Patrick Jane estaba confundido. Confundido como hacía mucho que no lo había estado. No se trataba del desconcierto y la sorpresa con que descubría la culpabilidad de alguien por quien no habría apostado en un principio, ni un detalle que se le pasara durante una investigación. Era la confusión pura, un dilema, un cruce de sentimientos. No saber qué hacer, o qué era lo mejor… No quería pensar que traicionaba a su difunta esposa, no quería hacer algo y sentirse culpable luego y, por supuesto, no quería estropear algo que ya estaba bien y que no tenía por qué cambiar. Porque si hay algo en el mundo que estropea las cosas entre dos personas es llevar una relación a otro nivel.

Pero tampoco quería que todo continuara como hasta el momento. Siempre tanteando la situación , ambos moviéndose con cautela alrededor del otro, esperando, fingiendo, temerosos de dar un paso y a la vez arrepentidos de no hacer nada, jugando al eterno escondite.

Mientras daba vueltas en su santuario como un león enjaulado, pros y contras atravesaban su mente a toda velocidad.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

_Una semana más tarde..._

- Te lo juro, Rigsby estaba asustado. Tuvo que tocarme para comprobar que era yo y casi no se atrevió.

Jane rió con ganas. Pobre Rigsby. Él había estado tan enfrascado en su propio dolor que no había notado lo mal que sus compañeros lo estaban pasando también.

- Entonces, ¿ los chicos ya te han perdonado?

- Creo que sí. Wayne aún está un poco resentido pero Cho incluso me dio la enhorabuena.

- Se alegran de tenerte de vuelta.

- Y yo de estarlo.

De pronto, pensando en las últimas semanas, pensado en Lisbon, en todo lo que su pérdida le había revelado sobre sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de volver a bromear con ella.

Y, mientras la observaba comenzar a teclear el informe sobre la detención de Bauer, decidió que jugaría un tiempo más la carta del hombre ofendido aunque sólo fuera para molestarla, para ver como fruncía la boca cuando lo miraba y luego agitaba la cabeza. No obstante, está vez no se separaría de ella ni minuto, ni un metro. La próxima vez que ella cayera por un precipicio él estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para impedirlo o caer con ella.

* * *

...

En algún punto de California, en una habitación en penumbra se perfila una silueta masculina. Un hombre tétrico , frío y sin corazón al que le gusta sentarse en la oscuridad y observar desde su posición los acontecimientos que están teniendo lugar en el mundo, mientras su mente de sádico planea lo que para él es su misión en la vida. Una misión de iluminación y paz al servicio de la gente.

En la televisión una guapa reportera agarra el micrófono con fuerza en su mano derecha mientras habla a la cámara con soltura, una sonrisa de escándalo e infinita seguridad en sí misma.

_Hace unas semanas les informábamos del trágico accidente donde fallecía una agente de la Brigada Criminal de California _– dice la chica en medio de la calle donde esperan impacientes saber más sobre esa noticia y la consecuente rueda de prensa– _Hoy hemos sabido por medio de la directora de esta misma agencia del Gobierno que el fallecimiento de la agente Senior, Teresa Lisbon, se trataba __en realidad de un plan para atrapar a un conocido y muy buscado terrorista. El tipo ha sido arrestado..._

La directora de la agencia – como informa la reportera Kara Dubois – comparece en una rueda de prensa en la que explica que el CBI, en colaboración con el FBI, ha logrado capturar a Sebastian Alexander Bauer, un terrorista al que buscaban desde hacía más tres años sólo en el Estado de California , y que ahora se encuentra en dependencias judiciales. Para ello ha sido necesario fingir la muerte de una de sus agentes tras una aparatosa caída en el cumplimiento del deber.

"Interesante" piensa el hombre tras el escritorio. Los agentes del CBI son listos, demasiado. Perfecto para una mente brillante como la suya. Todo un desafío. Aunque son dos en concreto las personas que tienen su total atención. Un hombre y una mujer. Dos personas que pronto sabrán de él, más de lo que ya saben.

Pero por el momento, él seguirá tomando su té, con total tranquilidad, mientras su respiración profunda llena el silencio de la habitación. No hay prisa. Ya se verán las caras.


End file.
